


Coleccionista | Dark Stony

by MyloShinobu



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel 3490, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimate Universe
Genre: Dark Stony, F/M, M/M, Motín Fanficker, Multiverse, Other, Reto Mi Querido San Valentin, Stony - Freeform, stony multiverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloShinobu/pseuds/MyloShinobu
Summary: En la tierra TRN517, el Capitán América ha derrotado a Iron Man en el evento conocido como Civil War. Tony murió en esa batalla. Lo que el correcto Capitán América debería hacer es portar el escudo como Civil Warrior y detener este evento en el resto del multiverso.Pero el correcto Capitán América dejó de existir justo en el momento en el que Tony dejó de respirar. Quizá el multiverso sea la respuesta para su mente rota.





	1. Aclaraciones

Esta historia está basada en la tierra TRN517

 

 

*En esta historia, Steve ha perdido la cordura al perder a Tony y va a viajar por el multiverso para recuperarlo.

*Esta historia fue creada para el reto de "Mi querido San Valentin" del grupo de Facebook "Motin Fanficker".

*Este fic tiene temas bastante controversiales como secuestro, violación, violencia, entre otros. Si no les gustan, por favor no lo lean. 

*Hay algo de OoC pero porque las circunstancias lo a meritan. 

*Sigue en edición pero debo publicarlo antes de que termine febrero 

Edit: Se me olvidó mencionar los Tonys y sus universos. Tenemos a:

-Tony 616 (Universo principal)

-Tony 1610 (Universo Ultimate)

-Tony 199999 (Universo cinematográfico)

-Tony AvAc (Avengers Academy)

-Toni 3490 (Universo donde Tony es mujer)


	2. Aclaraciones

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sintió como una luz quemaba su visión. Volvió a cerrarlos para frotarlos y que pudieran acostumbrarse a la luz que lastimaba. Tardó unos segundos en conectar sus ideas y se levantó, algo asustado. Miró alrededor tratando de ubicarse pero todo estaba oscuro, parecía estar en medio de una habitación, sobre una cama matrimonial y vestido de blanco. Alguien se había encargado de bañarlo y vestirlo.

Sus sentidos se mantuvieron alerta, no sabía cómo o porqué llegó ahí. Lo último que recordaba era estar en su laboratorio jugando con sus bebés (sus armaduras) mientras Steve entraba para dejarle algo de café. Recuerda que lo regañó por pasar tanto tiempo en el taller, no prestó atención y bebió de su taza. Todo después de eso era borroso.

— ¿Steve? ¿Steve, esto es una broma?—no recibió respuesta, solo se escuchó una risita a lo lejos. — ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Hay alguien?

—Trata de mantenerte tranquilo—dijo una voz masculina.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme si no sé dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

—Te dije que te tranquilices. Además, yo también soy prisionero de esto.

— ¿Qué?—Tony no entendía. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? La risa volvió a sonar. — ¿Te estás burlando de mí?—Tony miraba alrededor, esperando que alguien se acercará pero todo estaba oscuro, sin rastros de nadie.

—No soy yo...

—Lo siento, lo siento...—dijo otra voz, aunque se parecía a la primera. — Es que desde aquí te ves tan pequeño que no pude contenerme.

— ¿Qué?—Tony quería levantarse de la cama pero por alguna razón no podía, era como si sus piernas fueran débiles y la habitación diera vueltas. — ¡Muéstrate, desgraciado! ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

—Yo también soy víctima de esto, enano—dijo la voz que se burlaba.

—Déjenlo en paz—dijo una voz femenina—, todos pasamos por esto. ¿Por qué sigues comportándote como un niño?

— ¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó Tony, a la voz femenina, esperando algo de información.

—Ahora nos conocerás, corazón. Estamos a unos segundos de que enciendan las luces.

— ¿Me pueden explicar porque 616 es el único que tiene una maldita pantalla para vernos? Me siento discriminado.

— ¡Deja de decirme así, Antonio! Tengo nombre.

—Entre tantos que seremos, es mejor que te acostumbres. No podré decirles a todos Tony si al final somos lo mismo.

— ¿Pueden callarse?—dijo la chica. —Odio que me despierten con sus discusiones infantiles.

Tony quería preguntarle sobre a qué se refería con las luces, algo en el ambiente lo mantenía mareado sin dejarlo pensar. Estaba tratando de articular palabra cuando una voz, similar a F.R.I.D.A.Y. , resonó dándoles los buenos días a todos. Las tres voces le contestaron. Las luces se encendieron y fue cuando Tony vio lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Una habitación gris, casi parecía una bodega gigantesca. Además, había varias filas de cilindros gigantes y de cristal. Todos se repetían, solo había una cama en cada uno de ellos. No sabía cuántos eran pero parecían bastantes y preparados para recibir a varias personas. Miró al frente y notó que había 3 personas más con él, en esa habitación. La cuestión, todos estaban encerrados en uno de esos cilindro de cristal, gigantes.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de su propia suerte. El también estaba dentro de un cilindro de cristal. Se levantó asustado y comenzó a golpear el cristal pero era irrompible. Todo el lugar parecía un gran laboratorio y ellos eran las ratas con las cuales experimentarían. Tony estaba asustado.

—Vaya que sí es enano—dijo uno de los hombres. Fue ahí que notó que cada cilindro tenía una especie de placa con un número, el que habló tenía  _"Antonio Stark Carbonell: 1610"_  en su placa. —Aunque creo que se parece más a ti.

—Él tiene los ojos marrones, se parece más a ti—contestó el que tenía  _"Anthony Edward Stark: 616"_  en su placa y quién tenía la pantalla dando a su cama.

—En si se parece a todos, somos la misma persona, par de idiotas—dijo la chica, ella tenía escrito  _"Natasha Stark: 3490"_  en su placa y se levantaba de su cama.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—Tony estaba asustado, todos se miraron y lo miraron de nuevo.

—Tú—corearon los tres.

—Solo que yo soy más alto— aclaró Anthony 616.

— ¿En serio insistirás con eso? Mido 1.80—alegó Tony, Anthony 616 se encogió de hombros.

—Desde aquí luces más enano de lo normal.

— ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando o estarán hablando de mi estatura todo el día?—Tony estaba exasperándose, era lo menos importante en ese momento.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir más, una alarma sonó para abrir una compuerta en el techo de cada uno, unas pinzas bajaban hasta el piso dejando una charola y volvieron a subir. Tony observó todo el procedimiento determinadamente, luego volteó a la charola y notó que había café, bastante café para todo el día, y algo de comida balanceada. Solo una persona podría servirle ese tipo de comida y eso era extraño.

Iba a acercarse a la charola cuando unos pasos resonaron en toda la bodega, Tony se congeló y volteó hacia dónde provenía ese ruido. Contuvo el aire, asustado. El hombre rubio se acercaba directamente a su cilindro para verlo mejor. Tony estaba paralizado, como si un miedo le invadiera el cuerpo. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

— ¿Steve?—el hombre solo sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo. Una sonrisa macabra se asomaba por sus labios. No, ese no era Steve. Por lo menos no el que conocía.

El hombre llegó con él, lo contempló sin verlo realmente. Era como si esas pupilas azules no tuvieran alma. Un cascaron sin emociones. El Capitán América no era de esa manera, ni siquiera se sentía como si fuera Steve. No había nada de Steve en ese sujeto. Tony tragó. En una situación diferente, comenzaría con su parloteo altanero y quejas. Pero aún se sentía soñoliento, como si no pudiera pelear y su arrogancia hubiera desaparecido.

Había algo en la habitación que lo detenía.

—Realmente eres hermoso—fue lo único que dijo el hombre, tocó el vidrio como si deseara acariciarlo. Como si Tony fuese una pieza de colección.

Era una mirada penetrante y aterradora, casi de psicópata. La sonrisa lo hacía ver como si contemplara un premio, un trofeo, algo tan valioso que lo atesoraría hasta las últimas consecuencias. Se sentía observado, desnudado y paralizado por la mirada penetrante de su captor. La mano fue resbalando del cristal pero la mirada de loco seguía. Tony jamás se había sentido tan asustado ante la presencia de Steve.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, y de contemplación, se fue sin decir nada.

Tony respiró después de contenerse demasiado, sin saber que lo estaba haciendo. Tragó con fuerza y miró a los demás, que ya estaban desayunando. Como si la presencia de ese hombre no existiera para ellos. ¿Es qué a caso no sentían el mismo miedo que él? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí como para acostumbrarse a esa aura tétrica? ¿A ese maniaco que podría hacerles algo en cualquier momento?

— ¿Qué es todo esto?—preguntó buscando respuestas, nadie daba explicaciones de nada.

— Nuestras prisiones —dijo 616 en tono arrogante— ¿No lo ves?

— ¿De verdad, Sherlock?—Tony gruñó irónico—. Solo quiero saber dónde estamos exactamente.

— El enano sí que es gruñón— dijo 3490 y llevó la taza de café a su boca. Tony se estaba irritando.

— ¿Me van a molestar con mi estatura o me darán explicaciones?—Tony quería molestarse pero era un poco difícil hacerlo. El sueño que lo atacaba era demasiado.

Los otros tres se miraron, no porque dudaran en hablar sino porque no sabían por dónde empezar. Ni siquiera ellos sabían tanto al respecto. La poca información que habían recopilado, en su tiempo en cautiverio, no era suficiente pero su teoría era cada vez más plausible, en especial cuando más Tonys se unían a esa colección.

— ¿Conoces el multiverso?—dijo 616, Tony negó. El otro bufó un poco harto, era cansino tener que repetirlo siempre—. Técnicamente es la existencia de diferentes universos iguales. Cada uno de nosotros es Tony en su propio universo y el Steve que viste ahí es de un universo desconocido pero... parece tener una obsesión con los Tonys.

— ¿Nos colecciona o algo así?—preguntó Tony sorprendido, todos afirmaron.

—Por lo poco que sabemos—siguió 1610—, él perdió a su Tony en la Civil War.

— ¿Civil War?—preguntó Tony desconcertado, no entendía a que se referían.

— ¿Tú y el Steve de tu universo han discutido por algunos acuerdos?—preguntó 3490, Tony negó. Había escuchado sobre unos acuerdos pero aún no había nada en concreto —. Digamos que en todos los universos existe un evento liderado por los Tonys y Steves llamado Civil War. En algunos, Steve pierde, en otros pierde Tony...

—En otros—siguió 1610—, llegamos a un acuerdo, incluso un matrimonio—señala a 3490, ella sonríe triunfante. —Al parecer... este Steve perdió a su Tony...

— Por lo poco que hemos podido hablar con él...—siguió 3490— creemos que lo ha matado él mismo...

Tragó con fuerza.

¿A caso esa será la misma suerte de ellos? Su respiración empezó a agitarse. Era preocupante la situación aunque sus contrapartes estaban como si nada. Como si se hubieran rendido y prefirieran mantenerse ahí, sin más. Se veían demasiado cansados y casi en una especie de hipnosis.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?—todos negaron.

—Ni idea, corazón—dijo 3490—. El tiempo pasa demasiado lento aquí. Tal vez podamos averiguarlo cuando el último Tony llegue.

Tony los miró asustado y extrañado. Parecían tan apáticos, para ser sus contrapartes de otros universos, no tenían ese humor y sarcasmo característico. Es como si se hubieran dado por vencidos. Tony quería enfadarse, darles ánimos y planear algo para huir. Pero apenas si tenía fuerzas para sostenerse a sí mismo o hablar con claridad.

—Ni lo intentes—dijo 616, como leyendo su mente—. El loquito nos administra una droga por los tubos del techo —señaló hacia el techo. — Es como si estuviera hecha de algo especial para nuestro tipo de carácter.

— ¿Te sientes débil?—preguntó 1610, Tony afirmó. — Te acostumbras a ella. Es como si vivieras siempre en un sueño. Será mejor que comas, es lo único que te mantendrá despierto o puede que caigas dormido en cualquier segundo.

Tony obedeció y comió lo que había en la charola. Para su sorpresa estaba hambriento y necesitaba mucho el café. Bebió una taza de un tragó y sirvió más. Siguió comiendo mientras contemplaba a los otros, el comer era casi mecánico en ellos. Realmente parecían controlados. Parecía una horrible pesadilla.

Tratando de evitar malos pensamientos, notó que en los otros cilindros había libros y algunas cosas de construcción, como si fueran habitaciones. A comparación del suyo, que estaba vacío. Eso le causó curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo consiguieron esas cosas?—preguntó Tony sin dejar de comer.

—Solo pídelas y aparecerán al siguiente día—contestó 3490.

—Me gustaría un portal a mí universo—todos rieron.

—Si aparece eso mañana en tu cilindro, creeré que somos unos idiotas y serás el Tony más listo del multiverso—dijo 1610, recostado de lado, en su cama bebiendo su café.

—Si no, te diremos enano todo el tiempo—aseguró 616.

—Serás Tiny Tony—dijo 3490, los otros afirmaron. Tony bufó algo molesto. Sus contrapartes eran bastante irritantes y obsesionadas con su estatura.

Tony apenas sonreír, estaba molesto. Toda esa situación era extraña y apenas podía entender lo que ocurría. Cuando terminó de comer, cayó rendido en la cama. Por más café que tomara, la droga era demasiado para él. Todos lo miraron dormir, algo parecido les había ocurrido a ellos, al llegar. Esa droga los entorpecía demasiado y ni siquiera podían pensar correctamente. Era un captor que los conocía demasiado bien.

— ¿Creen que debíamos decirle lo de...?—empezó a preguntar 3490 sin deseos de terminar la pregunta.

—Lo descubrirá cuando ocurra—contestó 1610. — Tampoco es que podamos hacer algo por él.

—Quiero volver a casa...—dijo 3490—quiero ver a mi Steve...

—Y Anthony 199999 no entró en el cilindro que esperábamos—siguió 616.

—Tendremos que esperar al siguiente Tony—respondió 1610 tomando café mientras bajaba de su cama para sentarse en su sillón.

—Ya quiero que termine esta pesadilla...—3490 se abrazó de las piernas para mirar al Tony dormido.

—Hay que ser pacientes...—dijo 616 mirando el cilindro vacío a un lado del cilindro de 3490. —Y esperar que el siguiente Tony entre en ese lugar.

•••

Tony empezó a abrir sus ojos, lentamente, cuando sintió a alguien encima de él. Al despertar bien, notó que el Steve siniestro estaba ahí, encima de él, y no solo eso, lo estaba penetrando. Tony trató de moverse pero las muñecas estaban atadas a la cabecera de la cama. Se removió para quitárselos de encima, pero era inútil pues la droga lo debilitaba y la súper fuerza de Steve lo paralizaba.

— ¡Basta!—Tony lloró impotente pero Steve seguía penetrándolo mientras acariciaba el resto de su cuerpo—. Por favor...

Steve siguió embistiendo, apretó su cuello, casi asfixiándolo. Tony suplicaba y lloraba pero solo se quedaba en eso. Nadie ni nada podría liberarlo de esa situación. Los otros Tonys solo escucharon, en silencio, los lamentos de ese Tony. Todos habían pasado por lo mismo, habían vivido el mismo calvario y lo único que les quedaba, en ese momento, era su autocompasión.

Decidieron dormir mientras Tony era violado por Steve, por ese Steve.

— ¡Nooooo! —chilló Tony cuando su boca fue cubierta para silenciarlo.

El rechinar de la cama y un silencio, casi tétrico, invadió el lugar.

•••

_—Eres un mentiroso—dijo Tony riendo, Steve le sonrió y le dio un beso. Estaban recostados en el pasto en un día soleado._

_—No miento, Tony. Si te alejas de mí, perdería la cordura y haría lo que fuera por traerte de vuelta._

_— ¿Y qué harías? ¿Secuestrado a cada Tony de cada universo?_

_—Si eso fuera necesario para traerte de vuelta, si._

_Tony rió y lo tomó de las mejillas para besarlo una vez más._

Steve salió de su recuerdo para mirar la pizarra que tenía enfrente. Había una fotografía de cada uno de los Tonys de cada universo. Con un marcador tachó la imagen de Tony 199999. Sonrió mientras la acariciaba con calma. Llevó su atención a la siguiente fotografía.

El Tony que seguía era más joven que el resto de sus versiones. Steve sonrió para acariciarlo. Luego se alejó y miró los monitores donde podía verse cada ángulo de los cilindros de sus Tonys. Cual coleccionista, Steve mantenía en buena forma sus objetos más preciados. Los cuidaba y apreciaba como el mayor tesoro.

Su felicidad aumentaba cuando un Tony más se unía. Todos eran hermosos a su manera y la necesidad de tener otro iba en aumento. No importaba el costo que tuviera que pagar por él, lo obtendría a toda costa. Así tuviera que asesinar a alguien en el camino. 


	3. Stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí me refiero como Tony al Tony AvAc y al Tony MCU. Espero se entienda la diferencia.

Las clases habían terminado en la academia, Tony caminaba por los pasillos hacia la salida cuando fue interceptado por el equipo de football americano. Se quedó mirando sin saber qué esperar. Fue cuando Steve salió del medio de todo el equipo, sonrojado y bastante nervioso. Tony lo miró expectante.

— ¿Pueden dejarnos solos?—preguntó Steve a sus compañeros, todos se miraron y se fueron de ahí haciéndole burla al Capitán, regresó su vista a Tony, que estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados —. ¿Ibas a casa?—preguntó Steve al verse a solas con Tony, casi trabándose.

—Pensaba quedarme en el laboratorio mientras...

—Quisiera que salieras conmigo—interrumpió Steve. Su rostro se volvía cada vez más rojo. Como si analizara lo que iba diciendo.

— ¿Qué? — Tony no se creía lo que estaba escuchando.

En los últimos meses, Tony y Steve se la pasaron peleando. No se llevaban bien por todas las decisiones incorrectas de Tony. Es más, parecía que no podían estar juntos o cerca. Y ahora, de pronto, le estaba pidiendo una cita. ¿Es que a caso era una broma? Miró a Steve de forma determinada, no, ahí no había ninguna burla. Los ojos de Steve eran sinceros y decididos.

—Te estoy invitando a salir...— repitió el rubio temiendo su respuesta. Tony se veía tan serio y sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué?

—Creo que... yo sé que no solemos congeniar... y a veces peleamos y... yo solo quería... es decir...—Steve se trababa con su palabras, Tony sonrió y lo tomó del cuello para acercarlo a su rostro

—Mañana, al mediodía y espero que realmente seas puntual, Capitán.

Los ojos de Steve se iluminaron afirmando. No creyó que realmente fuera a ocurrir. Un año de ese amor secreto, de espiar a Tony entre clases y tener esos sueños húmedos al despertar; habían sido una tortura pero al parecer, ahora, tendría una oportunidad de salir con Tony. Eso significaba que a Tony también le gustaba, que también quería algo con él, ¿cierto?

Tony le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de ahí hacia el estacionamiento. Steve se quedó, como tonto, sonriendo.

•••

Tony caminó entre los autos mientras revisaba su teléfono y le contaba a Janet lo que acaba de pasar. Iba con una sonrisa en el rostro, de oreja a oreja, cuando sintió que alguien lo miraba fijamente. Se detuvo en seco, volteó alrededor pero el lugar estaba solo, no había nadie cerca. Realmente sentía que alguien estaba ahí, mirándolo de forma fija pero no pudo ver a nadie, siguió su camino a su auto para tomar algunas cosas de sus experimentos.

Abrió la cajuela y dejó su mochila mientras saca otras cosas para llevar al laboratorio. Estaba tan atento en lo que hacía que no sintió cuando alguien se acercaba a él. Suspirar su aroma, recorrer su nuca casi deseándolo y tomó un pequeño cabello que se asomaba de esa melena alborotada. Le arrancaron ese cabello. Volteó de golpe pero no había nadie. Se quedó quieto, por unos minutos, esperando a que esa persona volviera o lo viera salir pero no había nadie.

Llevó su mano a su nuca corroborando ese pequeño jalón de su cabello, saber si era real o lo estaba imaginando. Los últimos días había sentido que alguien lo perseguía, y lo miraba a lo lejos pero la sensación de que estaba tan cerca jamás había ocurrido. Tal vez solo estaba alucinando por tantas novelas policiacas que ha estado leyendo. Debería dejar de hacerlo porque su imaginación vuela demasiado. Ahora estaba paranoico por nada.

Tomó el resto de sus cosas, cerró la cajuela y salió corriendo de ahí. Del otro lado del estacionamiento, detrás de un árbol, oculto, había un hombre con capucha que olfateaba ese cabello que había logrado llevarse del castaño. Tener esa hebra de cabello, entre sus manos, parecía casi un placer mientras lo olfateaba con deseo, para guardar su aroma en su memoria.

—Mañana serás todo mío...—susurró mientras admiraba esa hebra de cabello y la guardaba en una pequeña bolsita de plástico.

Miró fijamente la cámara del estacionamiento, con una sonrisa tétrica.

•••

Tony miraba a la nada, sentado en esa cama mullida. Las luces se encendieron, la voz de Friday dio los buenos días y, las pinzas que dejaban el desayuno, bajaron su charola. No miró el proceso hasta que noto como esas pinzas bajaron dos veces. Miró, curioso, y notó que la segunda vez que bajó fue para dejarle un ramo de rosas y una libreta.

Tony enfureció y empezó a destruir todo. Destruyó el ramo de rosas contra la pared de cristal, arrojó el desayuno ensuciando todo e hizo un gran berrinche. Destrozaba todo, desesperado, deseando salir de ahí. Pese a que estaba furioso, temblaba, con el cuerpo lastimado. Quería llorar pero su orgullo y coraje no lo dejaban. Se sentía asqueroso.

El tubo, con la droga, expulsó más vapor. Debilitó a Tony y solo cayó para chocar con la pared de cristal y mirar a sus contrapartes. En ese momento sintió sus nudillos sangrantes y su cuerpo débil. Los odiaba, odiaba a esos hijos de puta que no le advirtieron.

— ¿Por...qué? No... me... no me... dijeron...—murmuró, y como si sus emociones ganarán, comenzó a llorar como un niño.

Jamás había llorado de forma tan patética, se sentía débil y vulnerado pero estaba asqueado de lo que había pasado anoche. Lo habían violado, arremetieron contra su cuerpo y lo sometieron con esa asquerosa droga. Lo que más le dolía es que la imagen del hombre que lo hizo es del mismo que amaba en silencio en su universo. Un hombre amable y tierno que se había convertido en un monstruo contra él y...

— ¡No lo hagas!—regañó la chica, Tony apenas pudo mirarla, estaba demasiado sedado por la droga—. ¡No compares a ese Steve con el tuyo! ¡No es el mismo! ¡Tú Steve no te lastimaría se esa forma!—le suplicó.

Tony tenía la mente tan confusa que ya no lo entendía. Empezaba a confundir la realidad con esa pesadilla. No quería hacerlo pero estaba asustado. No llevaba mucho ahí y ya había pasado cosas horribles. Quería volver a su casa, ver a sus amigos, entrar a su taller... escuchar la voz amable de su Steve, consolándolo. Haciéndolo sentir seguro.

Estaba asustado.

—Yo te entiendo pero mi Steve jamás me dañaría—dijo ella—. Mi Steve me protege todo el tiempo... ¡¡Y ese loco de allá solo está obsesionado con nosotros!! ¡¡No es tu Steve!! ¡¿Entendido?!—trató de hacerlo entender, ella misma había caído en ese tipo de pensamientos horribles, donde solo podía ver a su Steve quién la violento, quién la atacó cuando estaba ahí.

Tony solo miró tratando de entender la situación. Miró a 616 y 1610, ellos guardaban silencio. Todos habían pasado por lo mismo. Entendían ese miedo que estaba pasando y sufriendo. Se quedó mirando atentamente. Tras su llanto, respiró tranquilo, aunque aún tenía miedo de que algo pudiera pasarle. Si sus otras contrapartes le hubieran dicho, ¿qué diferencia habría? Esa maldita droga lo hubiera dejado inútil en segundos y ese Steve lo hubiera hecho de todas maneras. Era un sujeto con el suero súper soldado, y si quería, lo mataría con un golpe.

—Tenemos... que... salir de aquí...—dijo, a punto de caer dormido.

—Tenemos un plan—dijo 1610, sentado en un sillón y tomando su café.

Tony ya no podía hablar, todo estaba nublado cuando unas máquinas entraron a limpiar el tiradero que había hecho. Se fue quedando dormido. Algo curioso, antes de perder la consciencia, fue el movimiento de cámara frente a la suya... casi como si estuviera estropeada.

•••

Era de noche, Tony había acompañado a Janet a su auto, se despidió de ella y la vio irse. Tras quedarse solo, decidió ir al suyo para marchar a casa. Todo parecía normal hasta notar, de forma más pesada, que estaba solo en el estacionamiento. Miró alrededor y no había nadie, aunque no se sintió tranquilo con eso. Suspiró profundo y siguió caminando hasta el auto.

Abrió el portaequipaje, guardó todo lo que uso en el laboratorio y cerró de nuevo. En ese momento, sintió una respiración a su lado. Miró hacia donde la había sentido pero no había nadie, de nuevo miró al otro lado y tampoco había nadie. Miró determinadamente a los alrededores, podía jurar que casi veía la respiración de otra persona. Suspiró.

Con prisa, Tony sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se dirigió a la puerta del piloto pero como estaba tan nervioso, las tiró. Maldijo entre dientes y se agachó para buscarlas. Había caído lejos y tuvo que estirarse para encontrarlas. Las jaló con la punta de sus dedos y las arrastró hacia él. Se levantó, y abrió con prisa cuando sintió una presencia al lado.

Volteó.

Pudo ver a un hombre alto, musculoso, seguramente, pero estaba totalmente cubierto. Lo miró por unos segundos y el miedo lo paralizó. Tony empezó a respirar con dificultad. El miedo realmente se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Casi pudo sentir su pecho subir y bajar, de tan fuerte que estaba respirando. Los latidos de su corazón resonaban en sus oídos y sentía su sien palpitar.

Quería correr pero su cuerpo no respondía.

El hombre lo miraba fijamente. Esos ojos eran pesados, y casi familiares. La sola presencia era aterradora. Los escalofríos golpearon su espalda, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus labios querían abrirse para gritar. El hombre estaba tan inmóvil que parecía solo una sombra.

Unas risas lo sacaron del trance, por primera vez pudo respirar aliviado al ver a unos chicos que llegaban al estacionamiento, miró de nuevo a dónde estaba el hombre y este había desaparecido. Estaba confundido y asustado. Peter y Bruce se despidieron de él a lo lejos, este les respondió y con urgencia subió al auto. Lo encendió y miró por el retrovisor, podía jurar que el hombre estaba ahí.

Salió del cajón de estacionamiento y se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Todo el tiempo que miró al retrovisor, ese sujeto lo veía y hasta podía jurar que le parecía familiar. Una mirada acosadora que lo amenazaba, que le decía que iría por él. Siguió avanzando con la mirada de ese hombre manteniéndose en su mente.

Hasta que vio su casa cerca, fue que sintió alivio y un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

•••

— ¿Saben cuándo los está viendo y cuándo no?—preguntó Tony mientras desayunaban. Si no contaba mal, era el doceavo día que estaba ahí encerrado.

—Eso creemos—contestó 616—. Las cámaras tienen patrones de movimiento. Cuando no está, se quedan estáticas pero cuando nos observa, se mueven descaradamente.

—Excepto una...—todos lo miraron extrañados, desde su campo visual, había una que no giraba del todo bien—. Hay varias que giran así pero hay una que parece...

—No lo digas en voz alta—recordó 1610.

—Ustedes tienen algo más, ¿cierto?—todos afirmaron.

Todos guardaron silencio, las cámaras comenzaron a moverse de nuevo. Steve había vuelto, aunque a Tony se le hizo extraño que tardará tanto tiempo. Por lo que le dijeron, eso pasaba cuando tenía otro Tony por atrapar. Si eso era verdad, alguien más se les uniría pronto. Tony quería que esto acabara de una vez por todas. Aún tenía fuerzas para pelear pero los otros ya parecían haberse rendido. Como si la costumbre, de estar ahí, los hubiera consumido.

Si tan solo pudieran deshacerse de esa estúpida droga.

•••

La cita con Steve fue encantadora. Lo recogió temprano en su moto, lo llevó a desayunar a una cafetería anticuada, fueron a pasear por la carretera, le enseñó a usar la moto, fueron a comer a una cafetería setentera y se quedaron a bailar en un evento que había ahí. Fueron al cine y bajo la luz de las estrellas, Steve le dio un ardiente beso.

Tony se sentía de maravilla probando los labios de Steve y ser apretado en sus fuertes brazos. Los besos siguieron una hora hasta que fue hora de volver. Steve lo llevó a su casa, hablaron un poco sobre lo mucho que lo habían disfrutado, volvieron a besarse y Steve se despidió para volver a irse.

Tony se despidió y lo vio alejarse en su moto mientras saboreaba sus labios con el sabor de Steve. Realmente todo fue mejor de lo que había esperado. Si las cosas seguían así, pronto estaría en su habitación, quitándole la virginidad al capitán de football. Se encaminó a su casa, seguro Jarvis lo estaría esperando y le contaría lo mucho que había disfrutado su cita.

Mientras caminaba por el recorrido de árboles, pensaba en Steve. Sonriendo y jugando con unas piedrillas del camino. Su distracción no lo hizo caer en cuenta de que estaba acompañado de alguien más. Alguien que lo estaba esperando, en las sombras. Tony seguía caminando y jugueteando sin querer llegar, quería rememorar todo el día. Había sido el mejor día de su vida.

La mejor forma de seguir los pasos de una persona, es cuando va distraído. Debido a que no presta atención a su alrededor, es sencillo perseguirlo. Un paso tras otro sin que se dé cuenta de tu presencia. La mejor forma de atrapar a alguien, es cuando va distraído. Sin miramientos, es capturado. Y puede que grite, o simplemente el miedo lo paralice y se deje llevar.

Tony se detuvo al sentir que alguien lo seguía pero no tuvo tiempo de mirar atrás, una mano le tapó la boca. Con una especie de trapo, le cubrió la boca y la nariz. Tony quiso zafarse, liberarse pero parecía imposible. Quién lo tenía sujeto, tenía una fuerza descomunal. Forcejeó, casi gritando pero no sirvió de mucho, al poco rato cayó inconsciente.

Steve lo cargó en sus brazos, al sentirlo completamente inconsciente. Lo miró determinadamente, era tan hermoso y dulce. Una versión completamente pura de un Tony. Tal vez sería el más valioso de todos. Tendría que tener más cuidado con él. Era una pieza rara en la colección.

•••

— ¿Y? ¿Tienes imagen?—preguntó 3490 nerviosa, sabían que Steve había llevado a otro Tony y le mataba la curiosidad saber cómo era.

—Estoy en eso... casi, casi...

Tony se mordía las uñas, odiaba ese lugar y uno más ahí era realmente aterrador. ¿Hasta qué punto ese enfermo los va a capturar? ¿Querrá un Tony de cada universo? ¿Cuántos serían? Los cilindros eran muchos, el enfermo estaba dispuesto a llevárselos a todos como si fuesen piezas de colección.

Si no veía mal, todos los cilindros tenían números, suponía que de los universos que correspondían los Tonys. Hasta ahora todos habían caído de forma tan fácil. ¿Es que los habían estudiado a todos? Quería saber cómo habían caído los demás. Rememorando todo, puede jurar que fue en el momento en que Steve le dio el café. Estaba tan distraído que seguro no notó la diferencia entre un Steve y otro.

— ¡Oh, no!—expresó 616, casi atragantándose. Todos esperaron expectantes.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó 3490 asustada, preocupada. ¿Los habían descubierto en su plan? ¿Uno de los Tonys muertos?

—Es un...

— ¿Un qué?—inquirió, asustado, Tony.

—Es un niño...

— ¡¿Qué?!—corearon todos, asustados.

¿Qué tan enfermó podría estar Steve como para traer a un niño a ese lugar?


	4. Obsesión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hifefilia: Excitación por la posesión de algún objeto ajeno, ropa, cabellos, piel, etc.

El saxofón sonaba lento, en la habitación comienza a resonar la música suave del jazz. La tranquilidad se apodera de él mientras dirige el vaso del licor a su boca. Sorbe, lentamente, sintiendo como el licor va quemando su garganta. Tras terminar el trago, suelta un suspiro de satisfacción y se acomoda en el sillón solitario, satisfecho. No puede embriagarse pero disfruta la sensación de ardor.

Era ya una tradición, cada vez que conseguía su objetivo y llevaba uno más a la colección, festejaba. Música de jazz y el licor que Tony solía tomar. Se sentía feliz, cada vez era aún más satisfactorio y excitante. Una costumbre que drogaba su cuerpo y lo reparaba.

Al terminar su licor, se levantó, emocionado, y sacó una bolsita de su pantalón. Esa bolsita contenía un cabello, que había robado de la melena alborotada y lo colocó frente a la imagen del Tony más joven, junto otras cosas que tomo del chico en diferentes lugares de la academia, o su casa.

Contempló la foto de cuerpo completo maravillado. La sonrisa juvenil era tan bella, casi angelical, podía jurar ver la aureola en esa linda cabeza. Todos sus Tonys eran tan hermosos en todas sus formas. Dio una ojeada a las cosas que le había robado. Papeles, lápices, algunas herramientas y una sudadera. Sonrió mientras colocaba la bolsa con el cabello del Tony joven. Perfectamente combinaba con el resto de los objetos.

Echó un vistazo a un lado, las fotos de otros Tonys estaban ahí con sus respectivas cosas y sonrió. La música de jazz empieza a sonar, un poco más salvaje. La foto de cada Tony era de cuerpo completo para apreciar todos los bellos cuerpos. Y no podía negar que Tony 199999 tenía un cuerpo realmente memorable. Recuerda lo suave que era bajo sus manos, los gritos y gemidos le vuelven a la memoria. Tiembla excitado al mirar los objetos que tomó de él. Una taza, una camisa, uno de sus cartuchos para su viejo reactor ARC y un mechón del cabello.

Chasqueo los dedos al ritmo de la música, el piano y el saxofón alegraban su cuerpo. La melodía ahora era más alegre y rítmica. Observó la siguiente foto: Antonio. La mirada penetrante, y la brusquedad de su actitud, lo hacían diferente. Tal vez su mundo era más crudo y por ello fue difícil tomarlo. Aún así, lo logró. Al parecer todos los Tonys son débiles a su Steve y él no fue la excepción.

Contempló las cosas que tomó de él. Un saco, una loción fuerte, un mechón de cabello y ese análisis de su tumor. El tumor lo hacía peculiar pero no resistiría ver morir a otro Tony cuando tenía la cura en sus manos. Ahora estaba recibiendo tratamiento para desaparecerlo y así tenerlo en su colección por mucho... mucho tiempo.

La melodía cambio, el jazz era más veloz y la batería alegró su cuerpo. Miró la imagen de esa chica, de la hermosa mujer que daba alegría y sensualidad a su colección. Sonrió. Con ella fue más atrevido, tomó algo de sus bragas usadas, sus corpiños, un labial, ese mechón de cabello y esas fotos desnuda que le robó a su esposo. Ella era tan hermosa y perfecta. Tony, en todas sus formas, era perfecto. Como mujer no era la excepción.

 

_Una sonrisa que se pierde en su boca...He aquí el retrato sin retoques..._

 

Una melodía más lenta comenzó, un piano lento. Un recuerdo en su memoria aparece. Unos bellos ojos azules detuvieron sus pensamientos impúdicos sobre los otros Tonys. Su corazón empezó a doler un poco. Contempló sus manos, en el aire comenzó a marcar un cuerpo que recordaba perfectamente. La suavidad, la elegancia y la respiración agitada.

 

_Del hombre al que pertenezco..._

 

Steve empieza a moverse, como si recordara unos pasos de baile de ese oscuro pasado y comienza a danzar alrededor de la habitación. Un olor dulce llega a su nariz, la sensación de un cabello suave, rozando en su mejilla; el recuerdo, del calor de otro cuerpo, empezó a invadirlo. Casi podía escuchar unas risas y una respiración.

 

_Cuando me toma en sus brazos, me habla en voz baja..._

 

Da un giro y la esencia desvanece.

Quedó frente la foto del primer Tony que llevó ahí. Era similar a su Tony. Los mismos colores de ojos, la elegancia y la impertinencia. En general, todo el porte era igual a su Tony. Sonriente, coqueto, seductor y con esa esencia varonil que amaba. Era el más parecido a su Tony.

 

_Veo la vida en rosa..._

 

Acaricia la foto de arriba abajo. Delinea cada rasgo que le recuerda a su Tony, los labios que hace tanto no ha besado, la espalda ejercitada, la cintura y ese trasero pomposo. Era tan perfecto, tan hermoso... su Tony. De él no robó nada, no tenía necesidad, o tiempo. Solo quería a Tony. Simplemente lo tomó con mentiras mientras estaba herido dentro de su armadura. Tan solo bastó unos días para entender para qué estaba destinado y eso era para tomar más y más Tonys.

 

_Me dice palabras de amor y eso me hace sentir algo..._

 

A pesar de todo los Tonys existentes en el multivero, ese Tony era su favorito...

 

_Entró en mi corazón una parte de felicidad y conozco la causa..._

 

Odiaba cuando sus memorias lo traicionaban y ese recuerdo volvía.

 

_Él es para mí..._

 

El día que Steve vio morir a Tony, una parte de él también murió. La única persona que le había dado una vida y hogar en esa Era desconocida, había muerto y Steve fue el culpable de ello. Había centrado tanto su mente en sus ideales y lo correcto, que poco a poco se olvidó de lo que realmente era correcto. Cuando atacó a Tony, no lo midió, no escuchó las súplicas o las voces que lo detenían. Su raciocinio regresó cuando Tony dejó de moverse.

 

_...lo que yo para él en la vida... me lo dijo...lo juro..._

 

Quiso ayudarlo, que respirara pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tony había muerto, y con él todo lo que conocía. Se entregó a la policía, dio a conocer su identidad al mundo y todos alabaron su decisión. Él simplemente se rompió. Tony había dejado tantas cosas, tanto por lo cual vivir. Steve siempre fue su héroe y ahora su héroe lo había matado.

 

_Y en cuanto lo percibo..._

 

Sin tan solo hubiera escuchado...

 

_Siento mi corazón latir..._

 

Si no se hubiera negado a hablar, Tony seguiría con vida.

 

_Feliz...feliz a morir..._

 

Tony seguiría con él.

 

_...a morir..._

 

Golpeó un muro cercano, repetidas veces. El enfado en su cuerpo lo había colerizado, la furia consumía su ser y empezó a perder la razón. Lo único en su mente era destruir todo alrededor, golpearse hasta sangrar. Colérico y con el rostro enrojecido, empezó a arrojar cajas y cajas. La música lo estaba enfureciendo. Tomo una silla y la arrojó al aparato que la emitía. Se jaló el cabello, de forma desesperada, casi arrancándoselo. Un gruñido salió, con fuerza, de su garganta y retumbó en toda la habitación.

 

_...a morir..._

 

El retumbar del rugido se convirtió en silencio.

La furia se desvaneció, de pronto. Recuperó el aliento, lentamente, y volvió hacia las pantallas con prisa. Acarició cada una de ellas como si las hubiera herido. En cada una se veía a un Tony y estaba ansioso de ver despertar a su nueva pieza de colección. Tan joven y hermosa. Quería asegurar que ningún Tony se sintiera celoso pues todos son hermosos para él. Muy, muy hermosos.

•••

—Cuando dijiste niño creí que te referías realmente a un niño. Diez, once años, o menos. No un adolescente—dijo Tony molesto, 616 lo estaba ignorando mientras desayunaba.

—Bueno, a comparación de nosotros, realmente es un niño—defendió un poco 1610 mirando al chico que dormía.

—Estaba temiendo que fuera más pequeño—corrigió Tony, sus contrapartes sonaban demasiado despreocupadas con la situación.

—De todos modos él quedó en el cilindro que queríamos—confirmó 3490.

—Hay que esperar a que despierte y contarle del plan—afirmó 616.

— ¡Ah, claro! A él, un mocoso, le van a contar todo y a mí no—se indignó Tony mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Prioridades, enano—contestó 616 mientras contemplaba al chico nuevo.

—Solo espera a que salga de aquí y me pagarás por eso—gruñó Tony golpeando el cristal del cilindro, ya se estaba cansando de esa bromita.

—Lo que digas, enano—Tony lo ignoró mientras buscaba el café, estaba desesperándose.

—Si no fuera por los cilindros, ya se hubieran agarrado a golpes—dijo 1610 mientras se recargaba en su cilindro para ver a 3490, ella asintió.

—Son unos niños—sonrió mientras se maquillaba.

Tony está odiando a su contraparte 616. Burlarse de él y sin decirle nada. Los otros dos no eran diferentes, era como si lo hubieran nombrado líder o algo por el estilo. Tony se estaba cansando y ya estaba planeando una forma de salir por su propia cuenta. Le estaba importando muy poco lo que les pasara. Eres realmente irritante.

El adolescente comenzó a despertar. Los movimientos alertaron a los Tonys de que estaba despertando. Se movió en la cama, apretó los ojos para abrirlos. El cuerpo dolía y se quedó ciego ante la luz del techo. Se talló los ojos para ajustar su vista. Empezó a levantarse, estirarse y tronar algunos de sus huesos. Abrió los ojos y se quedó quieto.

Alrededor era gris y parecía estar encerrado en algún sitió. Temió que hubiera sido raptado o algo.

— ¿Jarvis?—no identificaba el lugar. Todo era muy extraño. Incluso, parecía estar dentro de un cristal.

—Temo decir que no estás con Jarvis— dijo 1610, el adolescente volteó y notó que no estaba solo en ese lugar. Cuatro personas más con él y que también parecían encerradas en su propio cristal. Tragó.

— ¿Qué diablos?—murmuró Tony, se levantó asustado y comenzó a tocar el vidrio de su nueva cárcel— ¿Por qué me metieron aquí y quiénes son ustedes?—el adolescente empezó a golpear el vidrio pensando que habría una salida.

—Déjalo, mocoso—dijo Tony molesto—. Es imposible que puedas romper eso.

— ¿Cómo es que...?—el adolescente miró a los otros prisioneros— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Somos tú, cariño—dijo 3490 con una sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

— ¡Wow! ¡Eres muy sexy! —dijo al mirar a 3490, sabía apreciar la belleza femenina—. Pero no entiendo, a qué te refieres—soltó el adolescente, Tony rodó los ojos y prefirió irse a sentarse a su cama. Deseaba golpearlos a todos.

— ¿Conoces el multiverso?—preguntó 1610, ya parecía una pregunta de iniciación.

—Si, bueno... he escuchado algo de eso con el profesor Pym. Tengo una idea de qué es...

—Bueno. Existen muchos universos y cada uno de nosotros es Tony en su propio universo—el adolescente se sorprendió y miró de nuevo a la mujer.

—Realmente soy sexy de mujer—la chica sonrió.

—Amo a este niño—soltó 3490.

— ¿Y por qué estamos aquí? ¿Es una reunión de Tonys?

—Peor...—admitió 3490.

—Somos prisioneros. Un lunático nos trajo aquí porque está obsesionado con nosotros —soltó Tony.

Esa era información que no esperaba. Entonces recordó lo que había pasado los últimos días antes de aparecer ahí. Varias cosas comenzaban a tomar sentido.

—Un tipo estuvo acechándome en el estacionamiento y mi casa —dijo el adolescente, como buscando comprender lo que ocurría—. Jamás le vi al cara pero se notaba que era alguien alto y musculoso.

El adolescente los miró, todos se miraron. Comprendiendo su propia suerte y recordando sus propios días antes de ser capturado. El chico los miró curioso y asustado. Podía entender esas caras, eran sus caras.

— ¿Conocen al sujeto? —preguntó, insistente. Todos afirmaron—. Bueno, ¿y quién es? No me voy a quedar con la curiosidad.

— Steve —dijo 1610, el adolescente parecía no entender. Esperaba haber escuchado mal—. Si, niño. El responsable de esto es un Steve.

— ¿Steve se volverá un psicópata? Porque apenas empezamos a salir y no quiero que...

—No—sentenció 3490, el adolescente la miró—. Todos nuestros Steves son diferentes. Lindos y amables. Este no. Es todo lo contrario a lo que conoces, es diferente al chico que conoces.

—Este Steve se ha puesto como meta coleccionarnos—continuó 616—. Al parecer, eso creemos, mató a su Tony y esta es una forma de compensar esa perdida.

El adolescente se indignó. Era todo completamente extraño pero podría creerle a esos extraños que no eran tan extraños. Por su apariencia, se veían cansados y estresados. Parecían llevar mucho tiempo ahí. Y eso le estaba preocupando. Su suerte sería la misma que la de ellos.

— ¿Ese maniaco nos tiene aquí por qué mato a su Tony? — Todos asintieron— ¿Y se cree con el derecho de secuestrarnos? — Todos se miraron ante la actitud del más joven, el adolescente empezó a mirar a los alrededores y golpear el cilindro—. ¡¿Eres un asesino y quieres compensarlo con nosotros?! ¡Maldito lunático! — 616, 3490 y 1610 abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, se miraron.

— ¡Hey! Cálmate...—trató de decir 3490.

— ¡¿Calmarme?! ¡¿No ves lo que pasa?! ¡¿A caso los han inyectado algo o qué?! ¡Yo no me voy a quedar aquí! —Tony entendió y miró los tubos que expulsaban la droga para calmarlos, los de ese cilindro no expulsaban nada.

—Mocoso, mantente quieto—ordenó Tony, los otros lo miraron, asustados. El adolescente lo miró indignado.

— ¡No me voy a quedar aquí con ese lunático! —siguió golpeando— ¡Sácame de aquí maniaco! ¡Los vengadores vendrán por ti maldito asesino! ¡Déjame ir!

El adolescente siguió golpeando y gritando. Los otros no podía calmarlo, su droga no los dejaba reaccionar como querían. Steve estaba enviando más para calmar al adolescente, eso siempre afectaba a todos. No podía dejar que Steve... no escuchaba a las suplicas. Trataron de actuar como si la droga no los golpeara.

El adolescente fue callado con un estruendo. Giró para contemplar el lugar de donde venía. Unos pasos comenzaron a resonar. Todos los Tonys se pusieron nerviosos, todos menos el adolescente. Una silueta comenzó a marcarse en la oscuridad hasta hacerse clara. El chico pudo reconocer de quién se trataba, aunque se veía más grande del Steve que conocía.

Retrocedió al sentirlo cerca. La mirada, esa siniestra mirada lo paralizó.

Los ojos de Steve parecían hervir en sangre, al parecer algo no estaba funcionado con el cilindro del chico. El joven apenas podía respirar, la cercanía de ese Steve era aterradora. No tenía nada que ver con su Steve, el de su universo. Steve era lindo, caballeroso y lo trataba con cariño, este Steve parecía brusco, violento y le aterraba su esencia.

Steve empezó a golpear el vidrio del chico, queriendo mirar hacia los tubos de la droga y mirando al chico como si esperara que se desmayara o algo. El joven quería alegar pero el miedo a esos ojos era mayor. Fue cayendo poco a poco al piso. Quería articular palabra pero tenía miedo. Estaba aterrado.

Tony 616 empezó a hiperventilar, esa imagen le traía recuerdos del primer día y sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Hubo un Tony después de él, su cilindro no funcionaba y Steve enloqueció. No solo rompió el cristal sino que lo terminó matando con sus propias manos. Le rompió los huesos, y en su agonía lo dejó en la orilla del cilindro para que los cristales gigantes lo decapitaran. Sus labios temblaban de miedo tan solo recordarlo.

Steve empezó a golpear más fuerte, el chico empezó a temblar y temer que el vidrio se rompiera.

— ¡Steve!—interrumpió Tony 616 el pensamiento de Steve, con toda la energía que su cuerpo aterrado le dejaba. Steve lo miró con enfado. —Esta noche...—el ceño fruncido de Steve desapareció y se acercó a Tony 616 curioso. No entendía porque sus ojos azules estaban llorosos. Llegó al cilindro y pegó su mano a la de Tony 616, este recargó su frente en el vidrio y lo miró con ojos que solo usaba con él—...quiero verte esta noche... ¿Si?

Steve contempló a Tony, tratando de comprender la propuesta, pero la duda, de que el cilindro del más joven no funcionara, seguía ahí. Volteó hacia el adolescente que seguía asustado. Tony 616 sintió que su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, no quería que... no...

—Winghead—dijo Tony para llamarle la atención, Steve miró a Tony y se veía más calmado. De la nada cambió de humor y sonrió para prestarle toda la atención a Tony 616— ¿Nos veremos está noche?—Steve sonrió y afirmó.

Después de que Tony le guiñara el ojo y le enviará un beso, Steve se sonrojo y salió feliz hacia donde solía ocultarse. Ni siquiera miró al chico, casi lo ignoro. Cuando sintieron que Steve se había ido, todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Al parecer, habían contenido el aliento.

— ¡Dios! —616 se tiró a piso y comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas de dolor mientras seguía temblando. Todos lo miraron, menos 1610. Era el único que conocía las razones de esas lágrimas.

— Ese tipo es aterrador...—soltó el muchacho, 616 lo miró con enfadó y con las lágrimas aún corriendo por sus mejillas.

— ¡¿Aterrador?! ¡No sabes nada maldito mocoso! ¡Ese tipo está zafado de la cabeza! ¡No sabe distinguir la realidad de sus actos! ¡TE HUBIERA MATADO AHÍ MISMO! ¡YO LO HE VISTO MATAR A OTROS TONYS! —Tony 616 soltó unas lágrimas y dejó que el coraje saliera con un grito desde su garganta—. Ese tipo te puede arrancar la cabeza con sus manos...—susurró y se dejó vencer por el dolor. Golpeó el piso con coraje y al fin se quebró.

Todos permanecieron en silencio. Lo único que resonaba en la habitación eran los llantos de 616. Tony 1610 suspiró y miró al resto.

— Él lleva un año encerrado en este lugar y... muchos Tonys han pasado por aquí—dijo con voz baja y ronca—. Yo llegué hace tres meses y...—solo negó queriendo olvidar los malos recuerdos—. Solo hay una forma de salir y debemos ser precavidos.

El resto afirmó.

—Mañana saldrá a buscar a otro Tony así que...—1610 acomodó su garganta y se alejó para entrar al baño que tenían ahí. 

Solo pudo llorar, estaba realmente frustrado.

•••

Habían pasado unas horas del incidente. Tony 616 estaba recostado en la cama, sin querer hablar con nadie. Tony 1610 leía un libro en su sillón con una taza de café, Tony 199999 jugaba a rebotar una pelota con el vidrio del cilindro. Toni 3490 estaba sentada en el piso, escuchando música por sus audífonos y recargada en el vidrio mientras abrazaba sus piernas. El joven los veía tan tristes, y todo por su culpa. Se sentía realmente mal aunque no entendía que hizo mal. Decidió hablar con quién mejor se había llevado. Se sentó en el piso y tocó el vidrio para llamar a 3490. Después de unos toquidos, ella lo miró y se quito los audífonos.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste los audífonos? —ella le sonrió.

— Solo pídelos a las cámaras y aparecerán al día siguiente—contestó, el chico sonrió agradeciendo y bajó la mirada. Aún sentía la culpa—. No hiciste nada malo. Solo fueron las circunstancias.

— Es que no entiendo qué...—ella colocó su dedo índice en sus labios con un gesto de que guardara silencio.

—Mira tu techo y mira el mío—al inicio no entendió pero decidió hacerlo y notó lo que ocurría. La miró de regreso con la boca abierta, ella siguió haciendo el gesto de que se callara.

— ¿Qué se supone?

— Es una droga que nos paraliza. Solo a nosotros. Paraliza nuestra actitud y rebeldía...—el chico iba entendiendo y el enfado del otro Tony.

—Ya veo...

Guardaron silencio unos minutos y volvió a mirarla.

— ¿Tú cómo te llamas? Entiendo que eres una de nosotros pero...no creo que te llames Anthony— ella sonrió mientras negaba.

—Mi nombre es Natasha aunque en mi mundo me dicen Toni o Tasha.

—Tasha será. Será muy raro llamar a todos Tony.

Miró al resto de los cilindros y notó que había varias placas, con los nombres. Todos iguales al suyo meno uno.

— ¿Antonio? —1610 lo miró al ser nombrado—. Aunque pega con tu apariencia. Será mejor que te llame así desde ahora— Antonio sonrió y afirmó consintiendo el hecho, volvió a su libro.

El chico miró al Tony de enfrente, con curiosidad. Este lo miró con enfado, no estaba de humor para mocosos.

— ¿Por qué eres más pequeño que los otros dos? —los demás empezaron a reir, incluso a 616 le hizo gracia el comentario.

— ¿Por qué carajos están tan obsesionados con eso? ¡No soy un enano! ¡Mido 1.80!

—Pero eres más bajo que los demás... como tú y el otro sujeto se llaman igual creo que a ti te diré Tiny— los demás trataron de aguantar la risa, incluso 616 había tenido que cubrirse para no soltar una carcajada. Tiny lo miró con enfado, casi queriendo asesinarlo.

—Mantén la boca cerrada maldito mocoso—Tiny se levantó y fue a su baño, cuando entró, todos soltaron una carcajada—. ¡LOS ESTOY ESCUCHANDO, IMBÉCILES!

Pero todos ya estaban muriéndose de risa.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamaremos a ti? —preguntó Tasha al recuperar la compostura.

— Tones—dijo el chico—, así me dice Rhodey y creo que es mejor. Al sujeto de la cama será al único que le diremos Tony.

Tasha le dedicó una sonrisa. Un chico como él era lo que había necesitado en semanas. Ya odiaba ese ambiente lleno de miedo y muerte. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé qué tan fuerte sean las descripciones. No creo que tanto como me gustarían pero creo que ya entienden a dónde va todo esto. Y no, esta no es una historia de amor.


	5. Secuestro

En todos sus años de héroe, Tony había visto morir a muchos y de formas que jamás hubiera imaginado. Los traumas, por muchas de ellas, habían hecho estragos en él. A veces, para ello, el alcohol ayudaba a curar sus penas. Era Steve el que lo detenía de tomar y lo obligaba a ser un mejor hombre. Tony aceptó esa ayuda y por un tiempo buscó ser el hombre que Steve quería de él.

Pero sus problemas constantes, discusiones y peleas lo alejaban tanto de su héroe que al final terminaba recurriendo al alcohol. Siempre una salida fácil para todo lo que debía enfrentar. Decepcionando a su héroe una vez más. Gracias a su alcoholismo, Tony cometió muchos errores que Steve le reprochaba.

Ese día, los errores lo harían pagar a él.

Mentiría si supiera a dónde iba o lo que hacía. Estaba tan ebrio que uso la más básica de sus armaduras para no tener que pensar tanto al usarla. Era más sencillo de esa manera. Podía ser un genio pero el alcohol siempre era un obstáculo. Entorpecía sus sentidos o sus acciones en combate. Ni siquiera recuerda cómo cayó o los motivos por los que lo hizo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba siendo cargado por un rubio que conocía bien y se dejó llevar. No importaba el regaño que recibiera después, al final, era Steve quién siempre lo llevaba al camino recto. Podía soportar miles de regaños del gran Capitán América mientras lo dejara estar cerca de él y admirarlo como lo ha hecho desde niño.

Perdió el conocimiento tras eso.

Para su mala suerte, el hombre que lo cargaba no era su héroe de la infancia.

Al despertar, estaba vestido de blanco en una habitación. No había ventanas y la única puerta era la del baño. No entendía lo que hacía ahí ni como había llegado. Trató de hablar pero nadie le contestaba. La comida aparecía cuando él se dormía, y eso solía ocurrir cuando terminaba de comer.

Buscó alguna droga en los alimentos pero no había nada. No sabía en qué momento ocurría todo pero estaba asustado y los nervios lo estaba carcomiendo. Quiso hacer un hoyo por la pared y escapar pero no había forma. La pared del recinto estaba hecha de un material parecido al adamantium. Así permaneció dos semana, si sus cálculos eran exactos.

Tras una noche de sueño, volvió a aparecer en otro lugar. Esta vez la habitación era de cristal y no parecía una habitación. Era parecida a un cilindro. Y esta vez, tuvo contacto con su captor. Su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando supo que era Steve. O eso se suponía pero no parecía a su Steve.

El Steve que lo miraba con esa sonrisa tétrica y esos ojos sin alma no podía ser el Steve que conocía. Era muy diferente, no de forma física pero si en su esencia. Era como un demonio que absorbería su alma y destrozaría su cuerpo. Y no estaba tan equivocado. Solo bastaron 3 días para que el tipo lo empezara a enloquecer.

Tony había llegado al infierno.

Cada cierta hora del día, aparecía solo para verlo. No le dirigía ninguna palabra ni hacia nada más que observarlo. Tony empezó a desesperarse y burlarse. Quería respuestas. Su actitud impertinente fue lo que trajo su suerte. Solo bastaron 3 días para que el tipo lo aplacara. Y no por su presencia sino por esa ese extraño vapor que empezó a salir de su techo. Lo adormecía y lo dejaba dócil a su captor.

Fue tras eso que decidió atacarlo. El tipo lo ultrajaba constantemente. Una y otra vez a la hora que quería y Tony no podía hacer nada. La fuerza sobrehumana y la droga, impedían que Tony pusiera resistencia y estaba a la merced de ese Steve para que hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. La fuerza sobrehumana contra él lo hacía vulnerable.

Poco a poco la voluntad de Tony fue desapareciendo.

Y si las violaciones constantes no bastaron, si los asesinatos. Uno tras uno, los Tonys iban llegando y por una u otra razón, Steve los terminaba liquidando. Lo peor de todo era que obligaba a Tony a verlo y, a veces, se los entregaba como ofrenda de amor.

De un retorcido amor.

El primero fue el más doloroso y no entendió porqué lo hizo. Tal vez preguntó demás o lo desquicio de alguna manera. Pateo a ese Tony para destrozarle la espina dorsal y de un tajo le arrancó la cabeza. Steve la dejó frente a su cilindro por días. Vio como lentamente esa cabeza se iba pudriendo, con unos ojos color miel, sin vida, que lo acosaban. Tony jamás había estado tan asustado.

Los demás asesinatos fueron difíciles de ver. Les quebraba el cráneo, los mutilaba, los asfixiaba hasta tronarles el cuello. Ninguno seguía un patrón de comportamiento en específico pero cada uno de esos asesinatos era más horrible que el otro. En algún momento, pudo jurar que vio a Steve deseando comer la carne de uno de ellos. No sabía si lo había hecho porque jamás sabía lo que hacía con los cuerpos. Solo se los llevaba cuando cumplían la función de torturar a Tony.

Tony estaba asustado. Era peor que una pesadilla.

Cuando llegó Antonio, Tony quiso cambiar las cosas. Se hizo amigo de él, congeniaron y se llevaron bien. Steve lo sometió, como él en un inicio, y nada más. No, hizo nada contra él. No lo mató y Tony se sintió aliviado. Podía salvarles la vida a de esa forma, o por lo menos eso creía pero no era así.

Antonio era duro, tenía sus momentos pero suele ser cruel cuando debe serlo. El tumor ya lo tenía sin cuidado. Dormía con quien quisiera y hacía lo que se le diera en gana. Los Ultimates lo mantenían joven y vivo. Cuando su héroe de la infancia se unió a ellos, Tony estaba lleno de felicidad y adrenalina. Pelear codo a codo con el Capitán América era bastante excitante.

Tan excitante, que un día, tras una gran batalla, y con la adrenalina al máximo, el Capitán terminó haciéndoselo en uno de los baños del cuartel de Los Ultimates. Antonio jamás había disfrutado de tan buen sexo y se repitió constantemente. El problema era que su relación, con el Capitán, no era buena, en el sentido amoroso. Solo eran ratos y ya. Nadie podía saber que el gran hijo de América dormía con un hombre.

Sería un escándalo y el Capitán no quería ver manchada su reputación.

El Capitán era su gran debilidad y Antonio odiaba eso. Por eso fue tan fácil capturarlo. Unas copas encima, unas palabras bonitas, un baile, una promesa de amor eterno y una bebida que desconocía. Cayó inconsciente en los brazos de quien tanto amaba y se dejó llevar; confiado de que era el Capitán. Y de alguna forma lo era pero no su Capitán, no el que lo protegía en combate.

Cuando se despertó, estaba dentro de ese cilindro de cristal y su única compañía era otro como él, otro Tony.

Lo peor no fue eso sino esa vez en que otro Tony había llegado. Ni él ni Tony supieron que lo hizo enojar pero en su cara, lo asesino mientras lo ahorcaba con las sabanas de la cama. Tony parecía acostumbrado y solo se negaba a ver pero Antonio. Jamás había visto tanto odio en un hombre, y menos en alguien que era un Steve Rogers. No comprendía cómo había llegado a ese grado de odio.

La violación fue peor. Steve le lastimó la mano, provocándole un tic nervioso. Solo se muestra en situaciones donde se altera demasiado o cuando lo recuerda. Era la única vez que Antonio había sentido tanto miedo, tanto coraje pero fue suficiente para saber quedarse quieto. No quería vivir la misma suerte que los otros, menos en manos de alguien que era igual que su Steve.

Así duraron un tiempo, solo ellos dos, tratando de sobrevivir y no ser asesinados de esas maneras tan crueles. Ese Steve se había tranquilizado, de vez en cuando dormía con alguno de ellos y sin oposición. Fue así que los consintió con regalos y premios hasta que una mañana amanecieron con una nueva inquilina. Era la primera vez que veían una versión suya en mujer; y eso no los dejaba nada tranquilos.

Natasha era una chica fuerte. Había sobrevivido a los abusos físicos de su padre y logró salir adelante. Aunque estuvo tentada al alcohol, la llegada del Capitán América hizo que su vida se corrigiera en gran manera. Él fue su gran apoyo en todos los ámbitos, se enfrentó a Howard cuando la golpeaba y la ayudó a salir de esa pesada carga que era su adicción.

Poco a poco su relación de amistad, se transformó en romance. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, la boda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Obligó a Steve a usar su traje de Capitán América y ella usando su armadura, se casaron. Fue la fiesta más grande y hermosa que nadie se hubiera imaginado. Los dos líderes de los Vengadores se habían unido.

Su vida de recién casados fue casi un sueño para Natasha. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz y completa. Planear una familia, tal vez en unos años. Primero quería disfrutar de su esposo y de todo eso que esa nueva aventura significaba. Seis meses de matrimonio y ella era tan feliz.

Por eso fue tan sencillo llevársela. Estaba enamorada y en una confusión con su Steve, ella tomó un café que Steve siempre le dejaba antes de irse a trabajar. Ella cayó en la sala de su casa y fue llevada a esa trampa. Si los maltratos con su padre fueron una tortura, ese lugar le duplicaba el sufrimiento.

No solo fue violada por un hombre que se parecía a su esposo, sino que contempló la muerte de un Tony a quien le quebraron los huesos y lo decapitaron. Ella no se movió, ella no dijo nada y se dejó hacer. Cumplir cualquier capricho que Steve quisiera. Para su mala suerte, un día se dio cuenta de los mareos y los ascos.

Ese día simplemente enloqueció y se dio tantos golpes en el vientre que provocó lastimarse y lastimar el producto que llevaba dentro. El dolor no se detuvo ahí. Steve la obligó a esterilizarse por completo, un médico, que no hizo preguntas, fue quien lo hizo. No solo eso. Le mintió diciendo que ese era el hijo con su Steve y no con él. Natasha quedó destruida por dentro y solo quería que la matara. Pero ese Steve no lo haría, no si sabía que sufriría más así, con vida.

Quería irse, volver con su Steve y sentirse a salvo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que otro Tony apareciera con ellos.

Anthony no era diferente a los demás. Luchar contra los traumas de su infancia, el odio a su padre y enamorarse del hombre que fue su héroe en su infancia. Pero claro, todo era un amor secreto. El Capitán América apenas lo soportaba y con muchos secretos de por medio, jamás le caería bien. Anthony se había resignado y dejó que su amor por Steve creciera en secreto.

El tiempo hizo que se hicieran más cercanos. A veces, Steve le llevaba café a su taller, a veces pasaban las tardes platicando, a veces iban fuera a cenar. Su amistad se hizo más estable y sentían más confianza en el otro. Un día, simplemente Anthony se dejó llevar y besó a Steve. El Capitán no le negó el beso y lo que siguió fue un intento de relación.

Se supone que las cosas iban a ser mejor pero un día solo tomó el café de las manos de Steve, de quien juraba era su Steve y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba ahí, encerrado en un cilindro con desconocidos, temiendo por su propia suerte. Esperando que un milagro los salvara.

—Steve...—susurró mientras se acorrucaba en las sábanas y escuchaba el rechinar de una cama.

Se sentía tan mal de que Tony estuviera pasando por eso solo pero no había otra manera de distraer a ese Steve y tener una forma de salir de ahí. Más si no querían que el muchacho corriera peligro. Todo debía ser con cautela. Como si Steve aún tuviera el control sobre ellos.

•••

Steve soltó un fuerte suspiro. Estaba sentado en esa banca, en la casa de Tony, y esperaba que Jarvis saliera con información de la policía. Tony había desaparecido la noche anterior, justo cuando lo dejó de su cita. Las cámaras captaron a un tipo adulto, grande y fornido, llevándoselo. Nadie sabía nada de él y lo primero que hicieron fue llamarlo a él.

Se culpaba de no acompañarlo hasta dentro de su casa y dejarlo seguro en la puerta de la entrada. Realmente se lamentaba de la desaparición de Tony y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo lo que sea porque aparezca. Tenía un mal presentimiento, no quería que nada le pasara a Tony y quería salvarlo.

Cubrió su rostro tratando de calmarse. No podía pensar sin la cabeza fría y Tony lo necesitaba astuto, determinado y líder, como siempre. No sabía a lo que se enfrentaría pero estaría listo para lo que sea. Todo por Tony.

Mientras el silencio gobernaba, escuchó unos pasos cerca. Volteó hacia el lugar donde provenían. Viendo que la policía no salía de a casa de los Stark, decidió adentrarse al jardín donde escuchó los pasos. Llevaba su escudo y estaba alerta de lo que pudiera pasar. Tal vez eso podría llevarlo a Tony.

Se adentró a los jardines y a los árboles cuando alguien lo tomó del hombro. Iba a golpearlo pero fue detenido. Eso no lo dejó tranquilo, y siguió dando lucha hasta que fue detenido por otro dos. No dejó de forcejear. Lucharía hasta que lo mataran, si era necesario.

—Tranquilo, soldado—dijo una voz peculiar—. No venimos a hacerte daño.

Steve se quedó quieto y los miró. Eran hombres rubios y fornidos. Se quedó mudo ante el gran parecido que todos tenían. Y no solo entre ellos sino con él también. Dejó de pelear y solo así fue soltado. Aún así, no bajó la guardia.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó alerta.

— ¿No es obvio? Somos tú—dijo uno que lucía más rudo y tosco.

— ¿De qué hablan? —el chico estaba confuso y sorprendido.

— No hay tiempo para eso, niño—siguió explicando—. ¿Dónde está tu Tony? —Steve los miró dudoso y solo negó.

—No sé. Se lo llevaron. Alguien se lo llevó.

— ¡Mierda! — exclamó ese tipo.

— ¡Lenguaje! —dijo uno de ellos, el que se veía más tranquilo y pequeño.

— ¡Al carajo con eso! ¡Cada vez tenemos menos tiempo! —le gruñó el que era más rudo, el más pequeño solo asintió preocupado.

Steve no entendía nada.

— Creemos saber dónde está— dijo el primero que recibió sus golpes, se veía preocupado y cansado. Steve no entendía—Han secuestrado a nuestros Tonys y creemos saber dónde están pero necesitamos un portal o algo. ¿Sabes de alguno?

Steve recordó el laboratorio de Tony y todos los geniecillos de la Academia. Tal vez ellos tendrían alguna respuesta. Asintió..

—Sí, síganme.

Salieron corriendo hacia la academia. No sabía quiénes eran ni si podía confiar en ellos pero si eso le daba una pista de dónde estaba su Tony, le bastaba. Quería salvarlo y lo haría. Así fuese lo último que hiciera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, el Steve más pequeño es el MCU. No entiendo por qué solo a Tony MCU lo ponen más pequeño si Steve MCU también es el más pequeño a comparación de los otros Steve. #dudaexitencial xD
> 
> ¿Qué pasará primero? ¿Los Tonys saldrán libres o los Steves los salvarán?


	6. Celopatía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Tony MCU lo nombraré Anthony en el resto de la historia. "Tiny" hace ver menos serio el asunto y se vería muy raro.

La noche pasó, y, por suerte, no tocaron a Tones como temían que pasara. Steve fue directamente al cilindro de Tony, sin acercarse al de Tones en ningún momento. Eso los mantenía tranquilos, por lo menos por ahora. Tenían que mantener al niño a salvó y Tony se pensaba sacrificar para hacerlo. Podría soportarlo, ya había pasado por mucho.

— ¿Por qué sacrificarse de esa manera? Si tan solo...—dijo Anthony mientras veía a Tony recostado en la cama, con una bata puesta. En su rostro tenía unos débiles moretones y una cortada. Estaba inerte, Tony lo miró con enfado.

— ¿Tienes una mejor idea, enano? Porque me gustaría escucharla.

— ¿Qué es lo que planean hacer? Han existido oportunidades donde podrían decirme y...

— ¡NO! —Regañó Tony—. Aquí no hay oportunidades ni momentos libres. Estamos siendo escuchados y grabados todo el tiempo.

—Entonces cómo...—Anthony no entendía, cómo es que ellos se habían puesto de acuerdo en su plan.

—Todos somos Tony, ¿no? —Interrumpió Tasha su pensamiento—. Todos pensamos igual o parecido. Ayer te diste cuenta, ¿no?

Y fue que Anthony entendió. No tenían realmente un plan sino una suposición de uno y su pieza clave es ese mocoso. No solo tendrían que mantenerlo seguro sino que también tendrían que explicarle un plan inexistente. Es más, ni siquiera sabría si tendrían que explicárselo. Todos estaban en un punto importante del lugar, todo sabían algo que podría servir.

Tones los miró. En la noche, cuando todo oscureció, había decidido revisar su cilindro. Había muchos errores de construcción en él, además de que había unos huecos que formaban una escalinata al techo. Oculto, estaba una especie de gaveta. Esperaba que eso fuese de ayuda en algo.

Al parecer cada Tony tenía una idea de lo que podría hacer para salir de ahí y esperaban que fuese suficiente su coordinación para no terminar arruinando el plan no dicho. No podían seguir un minuto más ahí. Y no deseaban que otro Tony viviera su misma suerte. No era justo. No debía repetirse. Ese loco ya había matado suficiente.

•••

Tones dormía tranquilamente cuando lo sintió, una mirada que quemaba su nuca al observarlo. Por impulso, se levantó y notó a Steve, a los pies de su cama. Un miedo incontrolable lo llenó pero no era momento de que se notara. Steve no debía notar que no había droga en su cilindro. Fingió volver a estar cansado, esperando que ese loco no le hiciera nada. Volvió a acostarse, fingiendo fatiga y pesadez. Esperaba que se lo creyera. Pedía, con todas sus fuerzas, que así fuera.

Pasaron unos minutos y Tones abrió, muy poco, sus ojos, para asegurar que Steve seguía ahí. Para su sorpresa, no había nadie. El cilindro estaba vacío, solo estaba él. Eso no lo dejó para nada tranquilo. Ese Steve seguro que sospechaba de él y Tones parecía tentar a la suerte. Se ocultó bajo las cobijas buscando refugio.

Seguramente solo estaba contando su tiempo antes de que le hiciera algo.

•••

La mayoría de los héroes que apoyaban el bando de Steve, empezaban a dudar. No porque no fuese lo correcto defender su identidad sino que temían que Steve realmente estuviera actuando por las razones equivocadas. Toda su relación con Tony había sido bastante controversial. A veces, Tony tenía moretones hechos en la boca o en el cuerpo que no eran de ninguna pelea.

Pero Steve jamás había tocado a Tony de esa forma. Era solo que el Capitán no controlaba su fuerza y lastimaba a Tony sin intención, cuando estaban juntos. O bueno, ese era el pretexto que siempre daba Tony. Nadie sabía qué era lo que pasaba con ellos, pero no era una relación sana. Steve tenía una enorme dependencia a Tony y se encelaba con la caballerosidad y picardía del genio.

Tony, su Tony, estaba acostumbrado al maltrato que una relación así era normal para él. De hecho, amaba que Steve lo sobreprotegiera de esa manera. Lo único que le importaba era estar con Steve. Por lo menos por un tiempo. Cuando llegaron los acuerdos sobre la identidad de los héroes, Tony se rebeló y se opuso a cualquier cosa que Steve dijera. Se pelaron, Tony salió golpeado y empezó el enfrentamiento.

La dichosa Civil War se dio entre los más grandes héroes. Aunque el líder parecía hacerlo más por celos enfermizos que por verdadero compromiso a la causa. Celos de que Tony estuviera viéndose con otros, celos de que Tony ya no quisiera estar con él, celos de que Tony fuera libre y pudiera verse con cualquiera que no fuera él.

Los rumores de que se estaba frecuentando con varios héroes, no en el sentido profesional, desquicio a Steve. En el combate, en la batalla final, Steve quedó cegado al odio y los celos irracionales. Steve, frente a todos, mató a Tony porque esa era la única forma de que no volviera a estar con nadie más.

Cuando cayó en cuenta lo que había hecho, era demasiado tarde. Steve terminó de romperse y su obsesión por traer a Tony a la vida fue mayor. Con el poder de la armadura de Civil Warrior, Steve consiguió una forma de viajar por el multiverso y descubrir que existía un Tony en cada uno de ellos. Eso le dio ideas que terminaron de crearse en esa bodega, de uno de los universos más abandonados.

Una idea que empezó cuando se llevó al primer Tony.

•••

Los días habían pasado y Steve seguía la rutina nocturna. Pasar la noche con Tony y luego espiar a Tones. Lo vigilaba como halcón. Tones estaba nervioso, no había podido conciliar el sueño más que en el día, a vigilancia de todos. Estaba cansado, nervioso y asustado de que Steve estuviera sospechando de algo de lo que estaba planeando.

Steve siempre se ha caracterizado por ser un buen estratega y le aterraba la idea de que estuviera adelantándose a su jugada. Tenían que mover sus piezas con cuidado y sin dudar. Habían hecho anuncios al decir que tenían un plan para huir. Un plan que realmente no existía pero eso no podía desmoronarse, no ahora que podían ver alguna debilidad de ese Steve.

Para su mala suerte, el día llegó sin más.

Despertaron con Steve viendo a Tones dormir, dentro del cilindro. Tony se levantó asustado al ver la escena, trató de llamarlo pero era imposible. No escuchaba, no quería escuchar. Todos empezaron a llamar a Steve pero este seguía inmóvil, esperando el amanecer de Tones.

Por los ruidos, poco a poco Tones se levantó. Cuando vio a Steve ahí, con plenas luces encendidas, temió por su vida. Se levantó asustado y retrocedió en la cama, manteniéndose lo más posible, lejos de él. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con más fuerza, su cuerpo tembló y no quiso llorar para no mostrar debilidad.

— ¡Steve! ¡Por favor! —suplicó Tony pero era inútil.

Tasha solo se puso a llorar mientras se ocultaba a un lado de la cama. Sabía lo que eso podría significar y no quería ver. No con un niño como él. Se abrazó a su cuerpo mientras se tapaba los oídos y temblaba de miedo. Antonio y Anthony también querían detenerlo pero no había forma. No quería que el niño sufriera la suerte que los demás.

Tones fue tomado por Steve de la muñeca, casi rompiéndosela. Tones gritó con fuerza pues dolía demasiado. Todos los Tonys gritaban, querían detenerlo pero la droga se hizo cada vez más y más fuerte. Tones fue arrastrado fuera del cilindro entre gritos de auxilio.

De repente, todo se quedó en silencio. Nadie dijo nada, solo pudieron llorar.

•••

Janet miraba atentamente el portal hasta colocar las coordenadas que el Steve, más agotado, le había dado. Era complicado dar con el universo que buscaban pero siguió insistiendo. Junto a Bruce, siguieron buscando una forma de abrirlo de forma correcta y en esas coordenadas.

El resto de los Steves estaban sentados, comiendo o tomando algo. Habían estado tanto tiempo fuera de sus universos buscando a sus Tonys, que apenas si se preocupaban por comer o tomar algo. Steve joven los miró, todo cansados y bastante malolientes. Ni siquiera se han detenido a tomar un baño.

— ¿Cómo saben que ese lugar es donde están los Tonys? —preguntó el adolescente, los otros Steve se miraron. El más rudo y serio lo miró.

—Por los cadáveres de otros Tony—Steve joven se quedó congelado, quería creer que no escuchó eso pero el sujeto no parecía bromear.

— ¿Qué?

— Desde hace medio año—dijo el Steve más pequeño—, algunos Steve han recibido los cuerpos de Tonys en estados...—cerró los ojos evitando recrear la imagen en su cabeza—. Cuerpos destrozados, decapitados... Empezaron a dar aviso de universo en universo. Era demasiado cruel y todos temían que sus Tonys sufrieran su misma suerte. Varios Steve... —suspiró— enloquecieron y terminaron...se quitaron la vida.

—Hemos estado siguiendo las señales de los Tonys—resumió el Steve más calmado—. Y creemos que nuestros Tonys siguen con vida en ese lugar. Vamos a recuperarlos.

Era demasiada información para él. La sola idea de ver el cadáver de Tony le aterraba. No se supone que eso deba pasar. ¿Qué clase de loco y desquiciado querría matar a un Tony? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Eran demasiadas ideas y preguntas. Su cabeza adolescente no concedía algo tan espantoso.

Solo rogaba que Tony siguiera con vida y poder salvarlo. Todos querían a Tony a salvo.

•••

Tasha despertó, había caído dormida en el piso por la droga. Su cuerpo dolía, al igual que su cabeza. Recordaba haber llorado y gritado. Miró a su lado, casi con pena cuando vio un cuerpo recostado en la cama de Tones. Se levantó asustada, esperando lo peor.

Tones temblaba, su mano estaba rota y le dolía como un infierno. Ese Steve lo había sometido y lo había ultrajado. Lo torturó mostrándole cosas horribles haya adentro y lo regresó solo para que le contara a los demás lo que había visto. Ahora solo lloraba, temblaba y no quería moverse. Había sido una forma de apaciguar su carácter.

— ¡Tones! ¡Tones! — gritó Tasha, esperando que se moviera, todo los otros Tonys se levantaron con los gritos, casi sintiéndose aliviados de verlo vivo—. ¡Tones! ¡Respóndeme!

Tones se levantó, en trance y sujetando su muñeca rota. Los miró, su pantalón blanco tenía unos rastros de sangre. Suponían lo que le había pasado pero estaban aliviados de que estaba vivo. En un trance, Tones los miró. Su mirada estaba perdida, su inocencia se había ido. De la paz que tenía, ya no quedaba nada.

— Sé cómo salir de aquí...—dijo sin más, volvió a acostarse.

Todos se miraron extrañados y asustados de lo que sea que vio allá afuera.  


	7. Voyerismo

Jamás dijeron nada pero sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

El plan estaba en marcha, aunque Antonio estaba meditando si realmente valía la pena hacerlo. Había ciertos días donde Steve colocaba un pasillo de cristal entre el cilindro de Tony y Antonio para pasar de un cilindro a otro. Era cuando más estaba feliz y amaba ver la interacción entre esos dos Tonys. Era una forma de consentir a Tony, darle cierta compañía y masturbarse viéndolos juntos.

Aprovecharían eso para poner en marcha su plan.

Tras un tosido de Tony, todos empezaron con el plan.

Desayunaron, sin mucho alboroto. Ese día, los cubiertos eran metálicos, rara vez Steve les daba utensilios metálicos. Anthony miró a Tones, como si imaginara lo que estaba pensando. Se miraron mutuamente, esperando el momento perfecto para hacerlo. Tony los observó, pensando que harían algo, se tiro el café encima.

— ¡Quema! ¡Quema! ¡Quema! —Tony se levantó y empezó a limpiarse.

Las cámaras se movieron hacia Tony, Anthony lo notó y le hizo una afirmación a Tones, fingiendo estornudar. Tones guardó el cuchillo en su pantalón y siguió desayunando como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque comía rápido, esperó a que todos terminaran para dejar su charola y subieran todas a la vez. Se fue a su cama y se recostó. Su mano fracturada estaba vendada e inmóvil para que se curara.

Había llegado el momento. Todos se miraron entre si y voltearon hacia Antonio y Tony.  _Todo por el equipo y salir de ahí_  pensó Antonio y suspiró. El contacto físico para él se había vuelto repulsivo pero no podía negarse si con eso podían salir. Antonio entró con cualquier pretexto al cilindro de Tony. Empezaron a discutir, Steve les prestó más atención. No le gustaba que los Tonys se pelearan, en especial sus favoritos. Estaba por presionar el botón para hacer salir más la droga y se calmaran pero esperó.

—No te molestes, Antonio—dijo Tony apretando los hombros de Antonio, este se mantuvo rígido y poco colaborativo. Ocultó el tic de su mano y se mantuvo firme a lo que siguiera. No era momento de que sus nervios atacaran.

— ¿O si no qué? — trató de negarse pero todo para fingir la facha de molestía.

Tony lo tomó de la mano, y lo dirigió a la cama para que se sentara con él.

—Siempre he querido hacer algo...—Tony sonrió y lo tomó de las mejillas para besarlo.

Aunque en un inicio fue raro, Antonio empezó a ceder. Siguió ocultando el tic de su mano con el tic lo más que pudo. Primero se chuparon los labios, poco a poco empezaron a abrir la boca sentir las lenguas del otro. El beso empezó a subir de nivel, disfrutando del sabor del otro y las sensaciones. Tenía que parecer que querían hacerlo. Antonio fue tomando dominio del beso aunque Tony no se dejaba.

Eso tenía que llamar la atención de Steve.

Anthony miró las cámaras de seguridad, notó el movimiento para que varias de ellas se centraran hacían Tony y Antonio. Dio la señal a Tones. Este bajo de la cama en silencio y comenzó a subir por los huecos que había en esa pared oculta. Lentamente empezó a subir, era complicado con una mano lastimada pero hizo el mayor esfuerzo. Era bastante elástico.

Tasha estuvo atenta a los tubos y esperar a que la droga se detuviera. Se acercó a ese pequeño hueco que había en su tuvo. Era la puerta donde Steve solía entrar. Había logrado, con el tiempo, detener la puerta y dar un pequeño espacio para que sus dedos entraran, abrir la puerta y poder salir hacia las cabinas.

En la noche, mientras dormían, Tasha y Tones pudieron hablar en clave para explicarle dónde y cómo tenía que ir para poder salir. Tenía que ser rápida. Siendo la más pequeña y delgada de los Tonys, un hueco sería suficiente para salir de ahí. Todo estaba siendo contado, cualquier error y uno de ellos moriría.

Tony y Antonio siguieron besándose, se recostaron en la cama. Acomodaron su cuerpo mientras el calor aumentaba. Las cámaras solo se centraban en la forma en que sus manos se acariciaban, como jugaban entre ellos y el frote entre sus cuerpos. Steve estaba fascinado. Llevó su mano a su entrepierna y empezó a acariciarse sobre la ropa. Ver a dos Tonys así lo prendía demasiado.

Tones subió a la parte más alta, encontró una forma de sujetarse con su antebrazo de la mano lastimada y poder abrir la compuerta de los tubos. El problema es que eran demasiados cables. Tony hizo algunas deducciones pero todos eran del mismo color. Estaba nervioso y su otra mano comenzaba a doler.

Los roces mutuos, los besos y esos pequeños jadeos hicieron que el cuerpo de Steve se tensara. ¿Realmente estaba pasando? Todas las cámaras de ese cilindro se posaron en esos cuerpos jugando. Aunque notó algo raro en la mano de Antonio. No le importó cuando Tony lo volteo y empezó a restregarse en el otro. Su hermoso cuerpo moviéndose hizo crecer la erección de Steve.

Por más que cortaba, ningún cable detenía el fluido de la droga. Su mano estaba doliendo y no resistiría más. Solo había una alternativa que les quitaría todo el tiempo que podrían tener.

Tony y Antonio se levantaron para besarse mejor y dar una mejor vista a Steve que estaba disfrutando de esos toques. Era un juego erótico que no esperaba para nada pero le encantaba verlo en acción. Hizo un mejor acercamiento a los movimientos de esos dos. Fue cuando notó que la mano de Antonio tenía un pequeño temblor, se acercó para ver.

Tones ya no resistía y simplemente actúo. Clavó, con todas sus fuerzas, el cuchillo al centro de esa cabina, provocó un corto circuito. Se sujeto con su mano buena y comenzó a bajar. Las chispas empezaron a surgir, un pequeño humo asomaba lentamente. Esa cosa explotaría.

Steve miró con claridad el temblor de Antonio en su mano pero antes de poder hacer algo, las luces se apagaron. Una alarma comenzó a resonar en el lugar.

— ¡Tasha! ¡Tasha! ¡Ahora! —grito Tony alejándose de Antonio.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Tasha hizo el espacio suficiente para poder salir. La puerta volvió a cerrarse tras su salida. Estaba temblando pero tenía que seguir con el plan. Estaba en un pasillo largo, había dos opciones para salir. Tomo la que Tones le dijo y corrió lo más que pudo a la cabina de control.

Todos estaban alerta, en cualquier momento podrían salir de ahí. Estaban deseando que Tasha lo consiguiera y pudiera liberarlos.

Tones estaba por bajar cuando fue jalado por alguien. Fue tirado al piso y volteo a ver a su agresor. Steve había llegado al poco rato de que Tasha salió corriendo. Steve llevaba consigo un hacha, iba a matar a Tones. Empezó con los hachazos pero Tones logro evadir el primero e irse alejando. Fue cuando soltó un grito y todos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Empezaron a golpear sus vidrios para detener a Steve pero este no escuchaba. En su mente, lo único que había era una cosa y eso era matar a Tones.

Tasha siguió corriendo, con la respiración agitada y la adrenalina al máximo, siguió corriendo. Llegó a la cabina de control, estaba abierta e inmediatamente buscó los controles. Los nervios no dejaban verlo bien hasta que vio una palanca. La jaló con prisa esperando que eso fuera efectivo.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse y las compuertas se abrieron al momento.

Tones gritaba, pidiendo auxilio y escapando de los hachazos de Steve. Uno a uno fue evadiéndolo. Uno que otro lo esquivó pero no sabría si tendría tiempo. Entonces Steve lo acorraló y cuando menos se dio cuenta, el hacha se clavó en su mano lastimada. Tones soltó un grito de dolor.

Su mano, le habían cortado su mano.

Steve iba a dar otro hachazo cuando un golpe lo derribó. Anthony había llegado, para salvarlo. Logró salir de su cilindro y tomó lo primero que vio para ayudar a Tones. Este no dejaba de gritar, su mano, su mano. Le habían cortado su mano. Tony llegó con ellos y lograron hacerle un torniquete con lo que encontraron y lo ayudaron a salir de ahí.

Tones estaba por entrar en shock pero no era el momento para hacerlo. Tenían que huir, huir de verdad de esa pesadilla.

Tasha empezó a buscar una salida y comenzó a revisar las habitaciones. Su miedo se hizo más grande cuando llegó a una donde estaba llena de reactores ARC. Al encender la luz, vio la tétrica escena, donde Tones había sido violado. Los reactores ARC habían sido arrancados de los pechos de los Tonys. Incluso algunos aún tenían piel y sangre seca con ellos. Estaba asqueada y asustada.

— ¡TASHA! ¡VAMONOS! — gritó Antonio a lo lejos, ella inmediatamente salió corriendo siguiendo la voz.

...

—Listo —dijo Janet mientras un portal se abría.

El otro lado era un lugar inhóspito. Todos los Steves se prepararon y empezaron a entrar. Según las coordenadas, ahí estaría su Tony. El Steve más joven los siguió, no importaba a lo que tuvieran que enfrentarse. Salvaría a Tony.

•••

Todos caminaban separados, Tony llevaba cargando a Tones que estaba por desmayarse. La mutilación lo había dejado en shock y no estaba coordinando. Siguieron caminando hasta donde pudieron encontrar una salida pero ese lugar parecía un laberinto.

Tasha no había podido encontrar el lugar. Todo era tan tétrico que solo quería salir de ahí. Estaba empezando a pensar que era mala idea hacer eso. Llegó a una habitación donde encontró las fotos de miles y miles de Tonys. Contuvo el aliento y vio los que estaban tachados y los que aún no tenían marca.

Había varios más antes de Tony. Incluso hubo una versión femenina antes que ella pero estaba tachada. Acarició la foto, soltando lágrimas. Era como si se viera plasmada ahí. Pues no solo había fotos sino videos. Cada uno de ellos era de la muerte de cada uno de los Tonys. No podía creer lo que veía.

Entonces sintió una presencia. Volteo y vio a Steve a punto de darle un hachazo. Gritó y se agachó a tiempo logrando esquivar el golpe. El hacha se quedó atorada pero Steve la sacó con facilidad. Tasha se arrastró por el suelo tratando de escapar. Steve empezó a golpear a sus costados para asustarla y escucharla gritar.

Antonio escuchó los gritos de la chica. Salió corriendo hacia su encuentro. Vio la escena. Steve iba a darle un hachazo a Tasha. Antes de que pudiera acertar, Antonio, aún con su miedo, lo logró tomar del cuello y empezar a asfixiarlo.

— ¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Corre! —ordenó Antonio.

Tasha salió corriendo mientras lloraba y gritaba. Estaba paralizada de miedo. La tortura la había vuelto paranoíca. Corrió lo más que pudo y vio una puerta. Corrió hacia ella, la abrió y el aire fresco golpeo su rostro, al igual que la luz del atardecer.

Su cuerpo se llenó de alivio pero no se iba a quedar ahí.

— ¡AUXILIO! ¡ALGUIEN! ¡AYUDA! — buscó ayuda alrededor.

Anthony y Tony escucharon gritos fuera, al parecer alguien había logrado salir. Era Natasha y eso les daba esperanza pero un presentimiento extraño atacó a Tony.

—Tengo que buscar a Antonio —dijo Tony mientras le entregaba a Tones.

—Pero... ¿y si ya salió? —Anthony estaba asustado, aunque menos que el resto.

—No lo escucho con Tasha—Tony empezó a correr hacia donde supuso que estaría Antonio— ¡Sigue el plan!

Tony desapareció de su vista y solo le quedaba un Tones inconsciente. Siguió caminando. Llegaron al lugar esperado. Anthony dejó a Tones en el piso y empezó a mover algunas válvulas. Harían explotar ese lugar y esperaban que Steve se quedara adentro.

...

Antonio logró liberarse de Steve. Enojado era más fuerte de lo que recordaba. Ya ni siquiera recordaba que podía pelear. Le cortaron el tobillo pero hizo todo el esfuerzo para seguir caminando. Llegó a duras penas a un pasillo y vio una puerta abierta. Corrió, corrió como nunca había corrido en su vida y salió.

Tan solo sentir el aire fresco de la noche amenazante era refrescante. Caminó hacia atrás para ver esa bodega abandonada donde era prisionero. Estaba tan asustado que no podía creer que al fin era libre. Su cuerpo temblaba cuando chocó con algo. Se tensó y volteo lentamente.

—¿Antonio? —Steve estaba ahí pero el trauma y la realidad eran demasiado para él. Retrocedió asustado — ¿Antonio? ¿Eres tú? ¡Estás a salvo!

Ese Steve sonreía alegre, su Steve nunca había sonreído. Ya había caído una vez y no caería dos veces. Retrocedió, lo rechazó. Steve 1610 estaba extrañado. Ese era Antonio aunque se veía muy pálido y...

— ¡¿Quién te hirió?! ¡¿Por qué estas sangrando?! — Antonio retrocedió, el tic de su mano era evidente y todo su cuerpo en general temblaba. Negaba su contacto con Steve.

—¡Antonio! —gritó una mujer a lo lejos, Antonio volteó sorprendido.

—¡Tasha!

Salió corriendo al encuentro con la mujer, dejando a Steve sin respuestas. Antonio la abrazó, al fin sintió el calor de esa chica que lloraba y temblaba al igual que él. La miraba, le besaba la frente y lloraron juntos. Otros Steve empezaron a llegar.

— ¡STEVE! —gritó Tasha y se soltó de Antonio al notar a su Steve.

— ¡TONI! —su Steve la recibió, eso dejó a Antonio absorto. Eso significaba, miró a donde estaba su Steve. Este se mantenía alejado, esperando a saber lo que le pasaba.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, una explosión resonó en la bodega. Antonio se quedó congelado. Todavía quedaban tres ahí dentro.


	8. Libre

**-Unos minutos antes de la explosión-**

 

Tony empezó a caminar por los pasillos, había tomado un tubo metálico que encontró suelto. El lugar era bastante tétrico, sin ruido más que el delas calderas y motores de luz. Llegó a una habitación donde había rastros de sangre y un hacha tirada. Se asustó al pensar que Antonio había muerto, o había sido llevado lejos. Entró a la habitación pero no había nadie ahí. Todo estaba extrañamente silencioso.

Miró las paredes y vio las miles y miles de fotos de otros Tony. Había mucho más Tonys de los que él había conocido. Eso significaba que él no había sido el primero pero si al que mantuvo con vida por más tiempo. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y soltó algunas lágrimas de coraje. Todo eso era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado.

Caminó hacia atrás chocando con algo en el piso, se sobresaltó y volteo pero solo era el hacha. La contempló unos segundos hasta que escuchó un grito. El grito de Tones pidiendo ayuda. Iba a salir corriendo pero se detuvo, hizo el cambio de armas, tomando el hacha, y corrió hacia donde provenía el grito de auxilio.

No podía seguir pasando lo que vio por tanto tiempo. No podía seguir así. Se supone que Tony Stark es un héroe, un héroe que tenía que salvar al mundo de todo el mal. Aunque, tal vez, esta vez el mal era algo con lo que no podría luchar. Un mal que no termina derrotando al malo pues los miedos y los traumas que dejó, seguiría ahí. Aún después de que el malo muere. 

...

Anthony ajustó las válvulas para sobrecargarlas y hacerlas explotar. Cuando vio su obra lista, decidió salir de ahí a alguna salida. Con esfuerzo, tomó a Tones para cargarlo por la cintura y encaminarse a una salida. El shock, por su mano cortada, no había pasado. Aunque si dejó de salir sangre con el torniquete que le hicieron. Estaba débil. Tenían que encontrar una salida rápido y buscar ayuda o el mocoso moriría. 

Empezaron a caminar por los pasillos, Tones estaba cada vez más pesado e inconsciente. Hizo todo el esfuerzo que pudo pero realmente era complicado caminar. Se sentía responsable de él pues, gracias a su ayuda, ahora podían tener una oportunidad de escapar. Trató de correr pero eso solo provocó que ambos cayeran. Tones se quejó al golpearse en el torniquete y Anthony se torció el tobillo. Estaba maldiciendo a Tony por dejarlo solo con ese mocoso. 

Tones estaba dormitando cuando sus ojos se abrieron por el miedo.

— ¡Anthony! —gritó sin mucha voz.

Anthony volteo por instinto y vio a Steve ensangrentado y con varios golpes en la cabeza. El maldito parecía no morir. Parecía que quería venganza. Retrocedió asustado pero lo tomó del tobillo lastimado y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia una habitación. Tomaría a cualquier Tony vivo y lo haría sufrir. Tones lo miró asustado, estaba tan débil que no podía emitir un sonido pero al ver Anthony desaparecer de su vista, solo pudo gritar.

Pedía que alguien lo escuchara.

...

— ¡Suéltame hijo de puta! ¡No vas a volver a tocarme! —Anthony  forcejeaba mientras era arrastrado pero parecía casi inutil. Fue en un momento de debilidad del otro que logró patearlo y lo soltó.

Se paró lo más rápido que pudo y empezó a correr. Lo cual a Steve parecía no importarle. Iba a paso lento, siguiéndolo con calma. Los nervios comenzaron a fallarle. Anthony empezó a respirar demasiado rápido y con pesadez. Miraba hacia atrás mientras corría, esperando, y deseando, no ser atrapado por Steve. Le había lastimado más el talón y dolía horrores el correr pero no dejó de hacerlo.

Para perderlo, y que no fuera por Tones, se adentro en los pasillos buscando una salida, o cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarlo a escapar pero terminó en una habitación si ventanas y una cama en el centro. Retrocedió cuando sintió que volvía a estar encerrado. Entonces, escuchó los pasos rápidos de alguien.

Volteo.

Steve corría hacia él a toda velocidad. No hubo tiempo de nada. Steve lo tomó del cuello y lo golpeo contra una pared. Con los ojos inyectados en sangre, Steve empezó a forzar el cuello de Anthony. Casi quebrándolo y dejándolo sin aire. El quejido de la falta de aire asomando por su garganta y una respiración enfurecida era lo único que se escuchaba en ese largo pasillo gris.

Por más que Anthony pegaba a las manos de Steve, este no cedía. Quería ver crujir ese lindo cuello que alguna vez chilló por su nombre.

— ¡Te dije que te detuvieras! —gritó alguien tras Steve, este volteo y recibió un hachazo en la parte del pecho y la garganta.

Soltó a Anthony y cayó hacia atrás.

Apenas si había tiempo para recuperar el aliento. Tony tomó a Anthony de la muñeca para salir corriendo de ahí. El lugar estaba a nada de explotar y tenían que salvarse. No hubo tiempo para el dolor de pie ni para recuperar el aire. Era necesario correr, correr por sus vidas lo más que pudieran. Todos saldrían vivos de ahí. Eso se lo había prometido Tony. Él los salvaría a todos.

...

Tones empujó la puerta de un golpe y salió gritando. El aire fresco en el rostro lo hizo sentirse seguro. Se tiro al piso. Tony lo había ayudado a salir de ahí, con sus últimas fuerzas lo dirigió al camino correcto para sacarlo e ir a buscar a Anthony. Estaba tan débil que no supo si estaba yendo al lugar correcto.

Por suerte lo había sido.

— ¡TASHA! ¡TASHA! —gritó con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza mientras lloraba de felicidad y apretaba el brazo con la mano mutilada.

...

Siguieron corriendo hacia un camino que llevaba a la salida cuando pasaron por una habitación. Tony se detuvo en seco, petrificado por los recuerdos que esa habitación le trajeron. El recuerdo de su primera noche, ahí, volvió. El día en que empezó la tortura lo recuerda tan bien. Esa habitación marcaría el inicio de su sufrimiento.

Tony se sintió tan débil en ese momento que su cuerpo ya no reaccionó. Era como si todo girara alrededor y sus miedos afloraran. Sus labios empezaron a temblar.

— ¡Tony! —gritó Anthony jalándolo, un hachazo resonó en el marco de la puerta.

Siguieron corriendo a la salida, huyendo de un Steve que iba a toda prisa tras ellos.

De pronto. 

Una explosión.

•••

Todos se quedaron preocupados. Steve 616 se acerca a los dos que estaban afuera. Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que su Tony estaba a salvo. Un maldito año siguiendo pistas y no encontrando nada. Un maldito año temiendo que el cuerpo de Tony apareciera. No podía esperar eso, su corazón no lo soportaría. No estaba listo para eso.

Antonio no supo que decirle. Toda la fuerza que había obtenido para salir o defender a Tasha, se había ido. Ahora solo temblaba, por más que trataba de hablar, parecía imposible. Steve 1610 lo miraba preocupado, deseando acercarse a él para hacerlo sentir seguro.

...

Anthony empezó a toser. El lugar se había llenado de humo y llamas. Empezó a ajustar su vista para ver el lugar pues el humo gris lo oscurecía todo. Steve parecía muerto y Tony estaba inconsciente. Gruñó al verse en esa situación, solo. Con esfuerzo, se levantó para tomarlo de la mano y empezar a jalarlo.  Por más que quisiera, 

—Vamos, imbécil— gruñó mientras trataba de cargarlo—. No me obligues a dejarte aquí.

Anthony lo ayudó a pararse pero seguía inconsciente, su cuerpo apenas reaccionaba. Puso un brazo sobre sus hombros y empezó a caminar con él. Con dificultad, caminaron hacia donde recordaba era la salida. El humo lo hizo toser varias veces y no lo dejaba ver nada. Además, su pie lastimado no ayudaba a que eso fuera más sencillo. Un cosquilleo de ansiedad, por estar cerca de la salida, inundó su cuerpo.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero Anthony podía sentir una corriente de aire fresco.  Estaba esperanzado. Su caminar se hizó más rápido. Tony fue recobrando el conocimiento cuando se acercaban a la puerta. Empezó a caminar de forma más estable y eso ayudó a ir más de prisa cuando algo lo detuvo de la espalda y lo jalo.

Anthony solo sintió cuando le arrebataron a Tony. Ese Steve lo arrastró hacia atrás. El muy hijo de puta parecía no morir. Anthony iba a regresar por Tony, salvarlo pero lo detuvieron del hombro. Volteo asustado y sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio, a su lado, a un Steve muy parecido al maníaco.

A comparación del Steve que los tuvo cautivos, el Steve de ahí se veía más humano. Estaba demacrado y se veía cansado. Pero sobre todo, ahora se veía colérico. Lo hizo a un lado y se encaminó hacia donde había sido llevado Tony. Decidido a salvarlo.

Anthony no sabía qué hacer cuando sintió otra mano tras él. Volteó tras un respingo y lo vio. Vio a Steve. Su Steve. Preocupado, con una sonrisa que más bien demostraba angustía. Fue cuando empezó a llorar y se abrazó a él con fuerza. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y se sentía aliviado.

— Tranquilo... tranquilo... ya estás a salvo— lo cargó para llevarlo a la parte de fuera, esperando que el otro Steve pudiera recuperar a su Tony.

•••

Tony fue arrastrado hasta esa habitación. La primera habitación donde fue capturado. Tony estaba peleando pero a ese Steve le daba lo mismo y lo arrojó a la cama. Tony estaba asustado de su resistencia. Sangraba del pecho y la frente. Aún así seguía de pie, como si nada y más colérico que antes.

¿Es que la pesadilla jamás terminaría para él? ¿Es que al final tendría que morir en las manos de ese maníaco?

Tony retrocedió hasta pegarse en la cabecera. Ese Steve tomó un machete que estaba a los pies de la cama. Tony lo recordó. Con ese había logrado decapitar a varios. Era su juguete favorito. Lo alzó al aire, amenazante. Tony se cubrió. Supuso que era el final para él. Cerró los ojos esperando que fuera rápido.

El machete bajo con velocidad.

El choque, de dos metales, resonó en la habitación.

Tony abrió los ojos y casi pierde el aliento al ver a Steve ahí. A su Steve. El maníaco chocó su machete con el escudo de su Steve. Tony sintió un gran alivio pero su Steve no se veía para nada, nada amigable.

Ni le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando se puso al tú por tú con el otro Steve. Golpeándolo, siguiendo sus movimientos e intentos de golpe con el machete. Tony se quedó paralizado, no sabía cómo moverse mientras ellos luchaban. Entonces notó el hacha, cerca del marco de la puerta. Decidido, se levantó a recogerlo.

Steve 616 recibió un machetazo en el costado, aunque gritó, le devolvió el golpe con el escudó. El maníaco tiró el machete, Steve 616 aprovechó para golpearlo en la cara con el escudo y tumbarlo. Golpe tras golpe, quería destrozar su rostro. Había pasado tanto tiempo desesperado buscando a Tony. Mataría al maldito que lo alejó de su lado y lo hizo sufrir.

Estaba tan distraído golpeando que no notó cuando el otro Steve tomó el machete y se lo enterró en la espalda. Steve 616 gritó por el dolor. El maníaco lo tomó del cuello, en esa oportunidad y empezó a destrozarlo. Tendría que poner todas sus fuerzas para destruirlo pero no importaba. Una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro mientras se levantaba y estrujaba el cuello de Steve con sus manos.

— ¡Deja a mi Steve! — Tony alzó el hacha y la enterró en el cráneo del maníaco que lo había mantenido encerrado por un año.

Cayó, soltando a Steve 616.

Con el enfado, Tony tomó se nuevo el hacha y comenzó a repartir golpes en todo su cuerpo. Quería que el hijo de perra sufriera lo que él sufrió, lo que todos los Tonys muertos sufieron. Alguien como él no merece la piedad y Tony no se la daría. Iba a dar su último golpe cuando su Steve lo detuvo. Fue cuando volvió a la realidad y soltó el hacha. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

—Vamos...—ordenó su Steve.

Tony solo afirmó y se abrazaron por el hombro para salir de ahí. Tony no dejó de mirar atrás para asegurarse de que nadie los seguía. Fue hasta que sintió el aire en su rostro que dejó de voltear. Parecía una imagen celestial, la noche, el aire frío. Todo parecía tan irreal. Tony se soltó de Steve para contemplar el paisaje, sentir el suelo rocoso, mirar alrededor. Todo había terminado. Al fin era libre.

Cayó de rodillas mientras se soltaba a llorar.


	9. Epílogo

La policía hizo demasiadas preguntas pero al final todo quedó en manos de S.H.I.E.L.D. del universo de Tones. Se borraron expedientes en la policía y los alejaron del tema. Si ese Steve estuvo cometiendo asesinatos en el multiverso, el asunto iba más allá de lo que la policía podría hacer. Mandaron a un equipo especial para revisar el lugar, hasta ahora solo habían quedado cenizas.

 

Tones fue el primero en regresar, en brazos de Steve 1610 llegó ya inconsciente. Fue llevado a urgencias de forma inmediata y se le pudo salvar el resto del brazo. Tras varias horas de operación, fue llevado a una habitación de hospital donde dormía, sedado y con su brazo, ya sin mano, vendada y curada. Les sorprendió que resistiera, el shock que tuvo su cuerpo por la mutilación repentina no había sido normal. Ahora ya estaba a salvo.

 

El Steve adolescente se mantuvo en la sala de espera hasta que supo que Tones estaba a salvo. Describir el miedo que tuvo cuando lo encontró, casi agonizante, con una mano mutilada y tan asustado, es imposible. Se quedó paralizado que solo pudo reaccionar cuando los demás llegaron y se lo llevaron casi corriendo. Había sido un inútil al tratar de ayudar a Tones.

 

No pudo cuidarlo y evitar que se lo llevaran. Ahora que lo había encontrado, ni siquiera se pudo acercar a ayudar porque se lleno de miedo. En tan solo unos días, Tones había vivido el infierno mismo y él no pudo ayudarlo para salir de ahí. Como un maldito cobarde. Fue peor cuando supo que otro Steve fue quién ocasionó todo eso.

 

Steve no merecía estar con Tones. Su presencia solo le traería recuerdos de ese infierno y Steve lo amaba tanto que no podía permitir eso. Solo se despidió de él, mientras seguía inconsciente, y se marchó a casa. Tones no volvería a verlo jamás y podría vivir feliz.

El resto de los Tonys llegó poco después. Antonio volvió con ayuda del Steve de Tasha, quien llevaba a ambos sin problema. El corte del pie no fue tan profundo y pudo caminar hasta llegar al hospital para que limpiaran la herida y la cosieran. Su mano no dejaba de temblar y no sabía las razones. Todo parecía tan irreal que no podía creerlo. ¿Hasta cuando se iría el miedo? ¿Hasta cuándo dejaría de temblar?

 

Después de dejar a Tones con los médicos, y responder unas preguntas, Steve 1610 fue a buscar a Antonio pero no se atrevió a entrar a verlo. No mientras era curado. Su pecho se comprimía cada vez que recordaba esa mirada de miedo en sus ojos, el temblor en su mano y el rechazo. Le habían quitado todo de Antonio.

 

Del impertinente, seductor y bromista Antonio, ya no quedaba nada. Era como si hubieran absorbido su esencia y se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber llegado a tiempo para salvarlo. Primero creyó que lo había abandonado, que se fue con alguien a tener una aventura. Lo odio tanto por eso. Cuando le dijeron que estaba desaparecido, casi no quiso tomarle importancia y lo ignoró. Fue hasta que llegó ese Steve cansado y desesperado que entendió que todo estaba mal.

 

La historia de los otros Steves recibiendo cuerpos de sus Tonys mutilados lo llenó de miedo. Temió el momento en el que Antonio pudiera aparecer así. Si buscaba cualquier pretexto para cometer suicidio, ese sería el indicado pero no pasó. No se iba a quedar con las manos cruzadas y decidió pedir ayuda de Banner. Lograron conseguir una forma de irse teletransportando y seguir los rastros de quién estuviera secuestrando a los Tonys.

 

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para llegar a otro universo donde una Toni había sido secuestrada. De ahí pasaron a varios más pero advirtieron que tuvieran cuidado, el maldito loco que los secuestraba podría estar en cualquier lado. Fue con el último Steve, que estaba desesperado por encontrar a su Tony que se dieron cuenta que estaban cerca. Era el más reciente.

 

Su corazón de soldado se comprimió más cuando llegaron al último universo y se dieron cuenta que había sido a un muchachito al que se llevaron. Eso lo desesperó con el alma. Cuando se abrió el portal hacia la señal final, fue el primero en salir corriendo hacia donde sea que estuvieran. El muy hijo de puta que se llevó a Antonio pagaría con su vida el atrevimiento. Pero no pudo enfrentarlo, el toparse con Antonio y ese miedo en sus ojos, la desconfianza… lo derrotó.

 

Solo Antonio podía destrozarlo de esa manera.

 

—Puede pasar a verlo—dijo la enfermera, saliendo del cuarto donde Antonio estaba siendo curado. Steve solo afirmó pero se quedó ahí. No se atrevía a entrar y recibir de nuevo esa mirada. No resistiría.

—Creo que ya vivió un infierno—dijo alguien a su costado, Steve 1610 volteo. Era el más pequeño de los Steve. El Steve del enano. — Una cara conocida le sentará bien—sentenció con una sonrisa, se alejó para darle el café a Anthony, quién estaba cubierto con una manta.

 

Steve 1610 puso su mejor cara, tomó aire y entró a la habitación.

 

Antonio miraba el temblor de su mano, absorto y aún incrédulo con lo que estaba pasando. Era como si su mano le hiciera revivir cada uno de esos momentos vividos en ese infierno. Se preguntaba si la pesadilla realmente había terminado. Sintió que la puerta se abrió y vio entrar a su Steve. No supo cómo reaccionar, solo se quedó viéndolo.  

 

—Yo…—empezó Steve, Antonio lo miraba casi sorprendido. Tal vez asustado. — ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que…? ¿Por qué no…? —Antonio no entendía nada y tampoco dijo nada. — ¡Maldita sea, Antonio!

 

Steve se quitó todos los pensamientos de su mente y sin importarle el rechazo de Antonio, lo abrazó como hace tanto había querido hacerlo. Lo estrujo tan fuerte hasta sentir que era real. Saber que realmente estaba ahí, que estaba vivo y que no tendría que temer que su cuerpo apareciera mutilado en su puerta. Antonio se quebró y por primera vez estaba llorando como un bebé. Como jamás en su vida había llorado. Se abrazó a Steve buscando consuelo, protección y tranquilidad. Quería saber que ya había terminado todo y ahora irían a casa.

 

Aún después de que el doctor le dijera que ese temblor jamás se iría debido al tratamiento que el otro Steve lo sometió. Al parecer había afectado su sistema nervioso y con el tiempo ese temblor sería mayor. El temblor le recordaría, todo el tiempo, el infierno en el que vivió.

 

…

 

—Quiero ir a casa —dijo Anthony mientras su Steve lo abrazaba. Su Steve afirmó y abrazó un poco más.

 

Esa noche que llegó a buscar a Anthony, fue extraño que no estuviera pero lo que más le preocupó fue encontrar esa taza de café en rota. Hicieron análisis con F.R.I.D.A.Y. No había rastros de nada sospechoso más que alguien, muy parecido a él, se llevaba cargando a Tony. Él no recordaba haberlo hecho y eso lo asustó aún más.

 

El miedo creció cuando tres Steves, de otros universos, llegaron a anunciarle que había un loco que secuestraba a Tonys y los entregaba mutilados en la puerta de entrada. Como un paquete sin importancia. No dudó en ayudarlos y salir a buscarlo. Con ayuda de Wanda y Vision, crearon un portal para donde venía la siguiente señal.

 

El miedo que tuvo al ver a Anthony tan herido era insoportable. El que se aferrara a él, con tanto temor, significaba que había pasado cosas horribles. Anthony se consideraba afortunado. A diferencia de los otros Tonys, él no había sufrido tanto. Si, la violación, el miedo de la persecución, el cuello casi roto y el pie fracturado eran ya bastante pero…ver a los otros, ver sus traumas. No podía imaginar ni concebir algo como eso. Entre todo el mal, él es el que se había llevado la menor parte.

 

Aferrarse a Steve era su único consuelo.

 

—Iremos a casa, te prepararé la comida que quieras y nos acorrucaremos en la cama todo lo que quieras— dijo Steve, queriendo hacerse el fuerte pero terminó cediendo al llanto y abrazó a Anthony, agradeciendo que estuviera ahí, a salvo, con vida.

 

Anthony se quedó sorprendido pero lo abrazó, tratando de consolarlo.

 

…

 

— ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? — preguntaron detrás de él, el Steve adolescente volteo. El Steve de Tasha estaba ahí, con unos dulces y un café dispuestos a llevárselos a su esposa. — Te hice una pregunta, soldado.

— Me voy. Tony… Tony ya está a salvo y…— el chico quiso contener su enfado. El odio que se tenía a sí mismo. — No quiero recordarle lo que vivió. Yo…

— Lo harás sufrir más si te vas— el adolescente lo miró —. Él necesita un apoyo ahora.

— Yo no quiero que él sufra por mí… si un Steve lo daño yo…

—Tienes que protegerlo —el joven estaba enfadado consigo mismo por haberlo hecho a tiempo. —Todos fallamos en proteger a nuestros Tonys pero están a salvo y no volverá a pasar esto de nuevo—el adolescente bajó la mirada, no estaba seguro de eso—. Tienes que estar ahí para asegurarte de eso.

 

Fue lo último que dijo ese Steve y se fue, seguramente a revisar que Tasha. Solo lo vio irse temiendo que sus palabras tuvieran razón.

Tasha se frotaba el vientre. Lo que dijo el doctor había terminado de confirmar sus dudas. Su captor había mentido y no la habían operado para no tener más hijos. Ese era el problema ahora. No sabría cómo explicarle a su Steve. El infeliz de su captor se había encargado de dejar un recuerdo para toda la vida. Un recuerdo del que quería deshacerse.

 

— ¿Puedo pasar? —ella volteo, su Steve estaba ahí, sonriente y esperando su aprobación. Asintió. Steve entró con dulces y café para darle, ella rió al ver la cantidad de dulces que llevaba. —Cuando volvamos a casa, te alimentaré mejor y tomaremos mucho el sol—dijo Steve dejándole los dulces y el café en una gaveta.

 

Tasha le sonrió y asintió pero no pudo durar mucho con esa sonrisa, ya estaba cansada de llorar pero no podía evitarlo. Todos los recuerdos, el miedo y la frustración iban y venían. Steve no podía con sus lágrimas y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Hasta que ella notara que él estaba ahí, que al fin estaba a salvo y que nada malo volvería a pasar.

 

—Iremos a casa, a casa… ¿De acuerdo? Y estaremos bien—le prometió Steve, ella solo afirmó mientras se abrazaba a él, asentía y seguía llorando.

 

Steve no se había sentido tan impotente en su vida. Cuando Tasha desapareció, estaba como loco buscándola. Cuando le dijeron que podría estar muerta, se maldijo tanto. ¿De qué servía ser un soldado tan bien entrenado si no podía mantener a salvo a su esposa? Era una decepción.

 

—Estoy embarazada—Steve se congeló, se separó de ella y la miró, con los ojos abiertos. —Lo siento…—murmuró ella. El hervor en su sangre estaba creciendo. No pudo decir nada. —Si… yo antes ya…—Steve no entendía lo que ella decía, la miró a detalle—. Si vuelvo…si me deshago de él… yo ya no… no volveré… no contigo… yo…

 

Steve la abrazó con fuerza tratando de consolarla. Ahora quería volver, asegurarse él mismo que el hijo de puta estaba muerto y si no, él lo despedazaría con sus propias manos. Realmente era un soldado inútil. Tocaron lo más preciado de su vida y ahora… Se odiaba tanto.

 

—Todo estará bien—le susurró mientras soportaba el coraje—. Todo estará bien.

 

Tasha asintió abrazándolo.

 

…

 

Steve estaba atento a las curaciones que le hacían a Tony. Las de él habían sido superficiales y curarían, no había problema con eso. Lo que le preocupaba era Tony. Lo vendaron y limpiaron sus heridas. Todo es tiempo atento a lo que le hicieran, la misma enfermera se sintió nerviosa ante la mirada acosadora del soldado. Cuando terminó, apenas se despidió y salió de ahí para dejarlos solos.

 

Tony tenía la mirada baja. Aún seguía sin creer que era verdad. Estaba afuera, era libre. Después de un año entero encerrado, viviendo en un cilindro de cristal bajo luces artificiales, cual insecto, lo hacía sentir irreal todo. Miró sus manos y sus pies lastimados. El temblor aún no se iba cuando una sombra la luz del cuarto. Steve estaba frente a él.

 

Se veía tan cansado, las ojeras eran enormes, incluso se veía más delgado y tenía una prominente barba. Tony le sonrió, a duras penas, esperaba un regaño o algo. Se lo merecía, él mismo había buscado su suerte. Si no hubiera estado ebrio, si le hubiera hecho caso a Steve, nada de eso hubiera pasado.

 

—No es tu culpa—dijo Steve, Tony lo miró sorprendido, como si entendiera lo que estuviera pasando—. Un año….—Steve tomó a Tony de la barbilla—Te encontré…—pegó su frente a la de Tony, este soltó unas lágrimas que bajaron por sus mejillas, lentamente. —Vivo…

 

Steve se alejó para volver a mirarlo, saber que era su Tony. El Tony que desapareció de esa misión, de quien no encontró rastros más que su armadura y unas pisadas extrañas. El Tony por el que viajaría por el multiverso para encontrarlo, costándole su cordura. Esos ojos azules, tan bonitos, solo los podía tener su Tony. 

Se acercó lentamente y, como si temiera romperlo, pegó sus labios con los de Tony para sellar su alivio con un beso, que Tony recibió agradecido. Las manos de Steve temblaban mientras lo rodeaba para abrazarlo y asegurarle que jamás volvería a pasar. Que podía estar tranquilo.

 

Los labios temblaban mientras estaban unidos. Aún así, el beso duró aún más.

 

***

S.H.I.E.L.D había encontrado restos de cuerpos que coincidían con el ADN de Tony Stark pero ninguno que fuera parecido al de Steve Rogers. Además, el escudo que se usaba para viajar por el multiverso, tampoco estaba entre las cenizas. Fury movilizó a todos y empezó a dar una alerta por el multiverso.

 

Steve Rogers aka Civil Warrior, aún seguía vivo.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaré haciendo correcciones ortográficas, por si les llega la notificación de actualización, es solo que estoy haciendo correcciones y tal vez agregué cosillas para completar ideas pero la esencia de la historia quedará igual.


End file.
